Innocent action
by Mistressdragon50
Summary: Pein discoveries a small pink bundle that holds a baby. With that he takes her home not worrying what the other Akatsuki will think about her. Problems occur on the rode to raising the little baby as they try to make her grow up and be a strong woman. - First ever story cut me some slack here.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- Hiya.. This is my first story and so don't get too hasty with me. Please review and give suggestions. Nothing nasty through and I don't know who I'm planning on pairing Sakura yet so be patient.

On a simple mission Pein pushes himself from tree to tree. He notices a small cry in the distance and it peaks his interest. He heads quickly over to the noise in the distance. As he approaches it he notices a pink bundle of blankets. Pein slowly walks up to the bundle and notices a baby wrapped up crying her eyes out.

As he returns to the base he heads straight to his office. The pink bundle wrapped in his arms as he sits down at his desk. The baby stopped crying a while ago. She snuggles into his arms then slowly peaks open her eyes. Big emerald eyes stare deep into Pein's purple swirl eyes. "Sakura, that will be your name." He pulls the blanket further off of her and smiles at her soft pink hair. All of a sudden the double doors fly open.

"What the fuck leader-sama. Why the fuck did you not tell us you were back." The man with a loud mouth barges in his short white hair shimmering.

"Hidan, do not come in my office screaming like that." Pein shot the white haired man a glare. The bundle in Pein's arms started to wiggle and slowly but surely tears flooded her face. Pein quickly stands up and coos ger softly. The rest of the Akatsuki members barge in and shock fills their faces.

"Why is there a baby here?" A blue man with shark like features calls. Pein focuses all of his attention to the baby until he gets her to calm down.

"This is Sakura. She will be joining us as of today. I want you all to get use to her and keep watch over her. Today she will be sleeping in one of your rooms." All of the members look at Pein dumbfounded. "I have a mission for Sasori and Orochimaru. You will be traveling to the sand village to check up on the Kazekage. Konan is gone for a 3 month mission. Itachi Uchiha will not be joining us till next month. I don't trust you Hidan with the baby tonight. Kisame you will take Sakura for tonight." Pein sits back down with the baby and finally and looks up at the men.

"Leader-sama, how long is our mission?" The red haired man with tired eyes says.

"It will only be a few days."

"Shall I hold the baby for you?" Orochimaru slithers over in front of Pein's desk. He hesitates then holds her out for him. "Pink hair? What a peculiar color. She will surely grow up to be a strong one." His words sneak as he stares at her small form.

"Why is the child here? She doesn't belong." A plant like man appears in the corner of the room. Mumbling then erupted from the other members.

"I found her alone. It seems like something clicked for me." Pein said staring at Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

I have made it my duty to update this as much as possible in short amounts of times. I feel like this chapter is a little rushed but ehhh. Anyhow I hope you begin to enjoy it.

-8:00 pm

"Orochimaru time to give Sakura up. You have had her since Pein gave her to you." Kisame walks into the bases living room. Orochimaru sits on the couch cuddling with Sakura. Sakura giggles and grabs Orochimaru's face.

"She is amazing. Her chakra control are incredible. I want to play with her more." He grabs Sakura's little vanilla colored hand.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm tired and leader-sama said that I have to sleep with her tonight." Kisame says as his patients begin to wear thin.

"Fine, when I come back she is mine." He slowly gives Sakura to Kisame. His snake like eyes focused solely on her. Then in a flash he disappeared, Kisame shrugs and walks down the hall to his room. In his room

"Alright you little brat you will sleep here. I will be right here." Kisame points to the halves of the bed and Sakura just look bewildered at the bed. He lays her down on the bed then lays right next her. She snuggles up close to him and falls fast asleep. Kisame looks at the small pink hairs on her head and laughs quietly.

Morning

Kisame's door opens and in comes Pein. "Where is Sakura?" Kisame sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes then scans the room. "You lost the baby. You fucking idiot, I simply asked you to watch over her for the night nothing more nothing less." Pein begins to fume with anger then all of a sudden cussing and screaming is heard down the hall.

"What the fuck you little shit. Go bother someone else. You little fucking shit I am going to sacrifice you to Jashin." Hidan picks up Sakura and stomps down the hall. Pein and Kisame catch him halfway down the long dark hallway. "Nice babysitting job fucker." He yells at Kisame and shoves Sakura to Pein. Hidan turns on his heels and walks down back to his room cussing and yelling.

"Do not let this happen again Kisame. There will be a punishment." Pein's voice became dark and menacing. Kisame slouches and rubs the back of his head mumbling a few words. Pein heads back to his office when he is stopped by a swirly masked Akatsuki. "Tobi prefect timing. You will be taking care of Sakura as of now and the rest of the night." Pein tickles Sakura then hands her over to the overly excited criminal.

"Tobi will take good care of Sakura-chan." He takes Sakura and hurries to the living room. "What do you want to do first Sakura-chan. Tobi is a good playmate. Tobi always has fun." Sakura just stares at him and then starts to laugh. Tobi begins to laugh along with the baby then stopped as Kakuzu entered the room.

"Don't let that baby touch anything. It will cost money and I am not paying for it. She is already something that is overly expensive." His voice deep in low. Kakuzu's voice is so deep that the once happy Sakura started to cry and wiggle on Tobi's lap.

"Tobi doesn't know what to do Kakuzu. Tobi's never had a baby before." Tobi sits on the couch looking frantically around for something to cheer her up. With a quick motion Kakuzu lifts Sakura up and bounces her in the air. Her crying ceases and little giggles erupt from her. He pulls her down to his face and she stares hard at him with pouted lips. She is leaned forward and grabbed at Kakuzu's mask.

"You little brat. Don't do that." He pulled her away quickly and handed her back to Tobi. "Zetsu was looking for you earlier. He seemed pissed you must have done something."

"Tobi didn't do anything wrong. Zetsu is always mad at Tobi." With that Zetsu comes into the base and spots Tobi.

"We were supposed to train today. **Annoying child." **Zetsu says and walks away from the group.

"That is mean Zetsu-san." Tobi calls after the plant like man.

One month after Sakura comes to live with the Akatsuki

"Sakura don't do that. Come back to Tobi." Tobi runs after Sakura who has started to crawl everywhere. Pein comes into the living room and spots Sakura on the run from Tobi. He swops down and picks that growing baby up.

"Sakura we have a guest. I want to introduce you to Itachi Uchiha he will be joining us as of today." She nodded like she understood. A tall teenager like man comes into the area. His hair long and his eyes deep onyx. She reaches out to Itachi but he ignores her. "Sakura is like my child. She will be watched over and protected from anything. Once she grows up she will be a strong Akatsuki member. Itachi you will not have baby duties for the next week." All the members around them groan.

"How come that asshole gets out of babysitting?" Screams Hidan. Pein then shoots him a frightful glare. "Ah fine, it doesn't matter the little shit seems to sneak into everything." Sakura moves her body around in Pein's arms. A pacifier sticking out of her mouth as she looks at Itachi with big eyes. Pein forcibly hands Sakura to Itachi making him take her. She makes a farting noise with her mouth and begins to happly move to Itachi.

"She has taken a liking to you. Good give her to Sasori when she doesn't want you anymore." He leaves the room and the rest of the members start to laugh at Itachi.

"The little brat actually likes someone besides leader-sama, Sasori, and Tobi. She will want to sleep with you now." Kisame laughs and walks back to his bedroom.

"Hn" Was Itachi's one word response.

I don't think it is very long for a chapter and I am sorry I don't post longer ones. I have to sometimes update by phone and that is a pain in the butt. Everything will get better. In the next chapter it will be 2 years after Sakura has come to live with the Akatsuki and then she will meet Garra of the Sand.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- I didn't put a disclaimer and I noticed last night so my bad. I don't own Naruto although I can dream. Thanks for your support guys. I will update as much as I can. I also kinda like Orochimaru but like in Naruto he will leave the Akatsuki so if you don't like him don't worry he will leave in later chapters.

Four years passed since Sakura came to live with the Akatsuki. Her hair is to her shoulder blades and Konan is always treating her like a princess. Sakura has started to call Pein daddy and has begun to stalk him around the base. Sasori and Itachi have become her two favorite people besides Pein. Itachi is still only giving a one sometimes two word answer to anything.

"Little cherry blossom I have something special for you." Pein walks around the dining room table to the little pink haired girl eating cereal. She looks up at him with big green eyes.

"What is it daddy?" Something inside of Pein jumped at the sound of being called daddy. It made him happy no less. He slowly walks closer to her and wraps his long arms around her little body.

"You will be traveling with Sasori and Orochimaru to the Village of the Sand." He removed his arms and looked at her. Sakura was on the verge if erupting with happiness.

"Sasori-nii and orochi-nii. I have to gets ready now." she jumped off the chair and ran straight to Sasori's bedroom. A few hours later they were ready to head out. "Don't get lonely without me daddy." Sakura's sweet high pitch voice calls to Pein.

The Akatsuki members gathered around the front do to send of Sakura for her first helping mission. Sakura walks down the hall to the front door hand and hand with Sasori and Orochimaru. They come to the door and she smiles at everyone. "Now don't go missing me too much. I will be back as soon as Sasori-nii will let me." She giggles and gives everyone a hug. Pein crouches down so he is eye level with Sakura.

"Listen to me Sakura. You will follow whatever Sasori and Orochimaru tell you to do. If they tell you that you must runaway then runaway. They will protect you and should not need protecting from you. Other than that have fun but behave we have a status to uphold." He stands up straight and rubs her shimmering pink locks. "Keep her safe you two. I don't want a single hair on her hurt." The two men nodded and proceeded out the door. She waves goodbye to everyone and runs after Sasori and Orochimaru.

The trip to the Village Hidden in the Sand was to Sakura a long and boring trip. Less than 20 minutes after they left the base Sakura begun to complain about how long it was taking. Sasori would try to reassure her that it was in fact going to take a while longer to get there maybe a few days or so. Sakura plopped down on the ground and stared at her feet as the two Akatsuki kept walking. When they noticed that there was no more complaining they both looked around to find Sakura sitting with her pout face in full swing.

"I don't wanna travel anymore. Sasori-nii and orochi-nii are too fast for my stubby legs." She starts to whine and pout.

"Now now Sakura there is no need for the whiny attitude If you cannot keep up then just have Sasori carry you on his back." Orochimaru looks at Sasori as he glares at him then gives in. Her face glowed as she ran to get on his back.

"Sasori-nii is the best." She hopped up when Sasori bent down. Orochimaru got a sour look on his face and huffed. "Orochi-nii is the best too." He pats her on the head and smiles softly. The trip was quieter after that Sasori had no problem carrying her on his back because she is not heavy at all. Suddenly in Sasori's ear a faint snore came from Sakura.

"Orochimaru, Sakura is asleep maybe we should call night and continue tomorrow. We are already halfway there I am sure by tomorrow we will make it be evening." Sasori stops in his tracks and turns to Orochimaru fixing Sakura on his back. Orochimaru nods and heads deeper into the woods. They stop in a secluded area to where they can sense the area of any charka signals.

"She has so much potential. It is incredible now I know why Pein really picked her up that one day. She will be an amazingly strong woman when she is fully grown. Just so much chakra." Orochimaru says as he begins to imagine what it would be like when Sakura got older. Sasori eyes him suspiciously as he lays Sakura down in his lap and presses himself up against a tree.

"The time now is to rest not talk about Sakura. Tomorrow will be a long day." Sasori holds Sakura close to his chest. He tries to keep her as warm as he can but not having a true human body leaves him useless to give off body heat. She snuggles up closer to him and he smiles as he closes his eyes. Orochimaru goes off to search the area.

In the morning Sakura still sleeps but on Orochimaru's back this time. They are over halfway to the Village Hidden of the Sand when Sakura finally wakes up. "Well good morning Sakura-chan. You finally wake up leaving all the walking to poor us. "Orochimaru says sadly but then hears a soft yawn from Sakura.

"Orochi-nii I was tired. Oh is that it?" Sakura pushes herself up more on Orochimaru's back making him lean forward.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand." Sasori points it out for Sakura. "While we are here you need to stay undercover basically. People do not take kindly to us." Sasori says quietly as he looks into Sakura's eyes. Sakura nods and looks back at the village.

When they come into the village they stay from afar. Orochimaru sets Sakura down by a tree then walks over a way to talk to Sasori in private. Not far from the tree that Sakura was placed under was a group of kids playing and one red haired child alone playing with sand. She gets up from under the tree and runs over to the red head. Sakura walks up to the little boy alone. He looks up at her with fear in his eyes and then back down at the sand.

"Hello I am Sakura. What is your name? Wanna be my friend?" The boy looks up at her as she smiles back at him. She notices writing on his forehead and turns her head slightly. "What is on your forehead?" She points her finger at him making him flinch. There is a silence for a good couple of minutes before the group of kids comes running over.

"The monster will get you. Don't stand so close. He is going to kill you little girl." The children shouted at Sakura. "Runaway before he gets you." They kept shouting until Sakura turned to face them.

"It is mean to call someone a monster. The only people who are monsters are you kids." She screams back at them and then turns back to face the child on the ground. The group of kids take off running and screaming. "So are you going to be my friend or not?" She smiles again and sits down on the ground with him.

"Are you sure you want to be my friend? Aren't you afraid of me?" The boy said quietly and started to play with the sand again.

"Of course I do. There is no reason for me to be afraid of you." She laughs and starts to play with the sand along with him. "So what is your name?" She asked again.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert." The red haired boy said and made direct eye contact with Sakura.

"Well as of today you and I are friends. It is nice to meet you Gaara." Sakura says happily. They sit there laughing and playing in the sand. Until they heard yelling in the distance. Sakura looks up and see Sasori and Orochimaru looking for her. "Ohh no I forgot about them. I will see you another day Gaara." Sakura stands up and runs to the two worried men in the forest. Sasori and Orochimaru sense Sakura approaching and turn her way.

"Sakura, you are in trouble now." Sasori scolds Sakura as she stops in front of them. "Where exactly have you been?" She smiles cheerfully and starts to jump up and down.

"Sasori-nii I met a new friend today. He has red hair and his name is Gaara." Both of the men's eyes went wide open and then they looked at each other.

"I can't wait till we tell leader-sama about what happened." Orochimaru said with a snake like laughter. Sakura jumped up on Sasori's back and started telling him all about Gaara.

-Well that was it for this chapter. More missions and more meeting people in future chapters. I will update a couple of longer chapters over the weekend. I will always try to update at least a chapter every day. If I don't update one day then except an update the next day. Well then till next chapter. Feel free to review or message me about suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- hiya everyone. I am so happy that this story is growing much. I'm making all my teachers mad though because I'm writing in their class. It is the only time I can truly let my inspiration flow out. Also if I have any spelling mistakes its because most of the time I have to write half of the chapter on my phone. Enjoy chapter 4. Also I don't own Naruto.

The trip back was shorter than the trip to the Village Hidden in the sand. Sakura could not stop talking and smiling while she rode on Orochimaru's back. Sasori and Orochimaru just kept looking at each other as she talked more and more about Gaara. They could not believe how much she could talk about him when she only met him for roughly an hour. It made them happy that she found someone her age but they worried about her reaction when she would no longer be able to see him. The thought pained both Orochimaru and Sasori. The time passes them without them even knowing and the base was in sight. She jumps off Orochimaru's back and runs up to the base doors.

"I can't wait to tell daddy about my new friend." Sasori was about to tell her to wait but she was already inside by the time his mouth opened. They walk in after her slowly Sakura runs to Pein's office to find him looking over some papers. "Daddy I made a friend today." She walks up closer to his desk and pops her head on the desk. Pein rubs his temples then looks at her.

"Sakura, my cherry blossom I have some work to do. Do you mind telling me later after I am done." Sakura's eyes lower and she moves off of his desk. "Can you please tell Sasori and Orochimaru to report back to me." His voice is tired and seems to get lower with every word. Sakura senses that something is wrong with Pein and then goes to get Orochimaru and Sasori.

"Daddy wants you guys to report back to him." She looks up at them while they stand in the hallway. She waves them to come closer to her. "There is something with him. I think he is feeling under the weather." She turns around and skips away. They walk to Pein's door and knock on it. When they hear a faint come in from the other side they walk in.

"Good that you guys came back fast. How was the mission?" He rest his head on his hands staring at them.

"Oh it was a success. Perfectly well done. There was a setback though." Orochimaru snickers as he sees that Pein's become interested.

"Sakura has become friends with the boy who holds the Shukaku." Pein's eyes widen as he shoots up from his desk.

"I told you to watch after her while you were gone. What do you think she will stay when the time comes that we have to take the Shukaku out of him and then kill him." Pein yells at them as his rage flows out. "Sakura will never see Gaara of the Sand again. You understand and if I find out she does then the two of you are in trouble." The door creaks open and Sakura stands with oncoming tears in her eyes. Pein and the other two see her and gasp.

"Daddy that is my friend. I don't love you anymore daddy." Tears falling down the sides of her cheeks and takes off running down the hallway. Pein drops back down in his chair and puts his hands on his face.

"I am sure she will love you again leader-sama." Orochimaru almost laughs at his words.

Sakura rubs her eyes she keeps running down the hallway. When she turns corner she bumps into a strong body and falls on her butt. Itachi looks down at her and then back down the hallway. She gets back up on her feet and runs to hug Itachi. He stands there as Sakura cries into his Akatsuki cloak.

"Itachi will be my new daddy." Itachi's eyes got wide then tried to shake her off but she wouldn't budge.

"What is wrong with you, Sakura?" Itachi says after a few moments of silence.

"Daddy is trying to take away my only friend. He said I was to never see Gaara-chan again." Sakura hugs tightly on Itachi's body.

"Gaara huh?" Itachi says as he begins to think in his head. For the first time Itachi did something that surprised he picked up Sakura and put her on his side. "Apologize to leader." She stuck her tongue out at him. "He is trying his best to protect you." Itachi starts to walk back to Pein's office. Kisame saw Itachi with Sakura.

"Itachi found her." He yells back behind him. Hidan, Zetsu, Konan, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, and Pein come hurrying over to them. "Geez little one you scared leader-sama. This is probably the first time leader-sama actually got scared." Kisame rubs Sakura's soft pink hair. She places her face into Itachi's chest.

"My little cherry blossom I am truly sorry. I just wanted to protect you from future danger. I never wanted to hurt you Sakura." Pein says as he walks closer to the two. Sakura peaks at Pein and he smiles back at her. She turns to face him and stretch her opens wide open for him. Pein grabs her and hugs her tightly to his chest. "My little blossom I'm sorry I want to protect the things I love." Surprised wrote itself across all the Akatsuki members face they soon smile when Sakura wraps her arms around Pein's neck and holds him closer to her.

"I am sorry daddy. I just wanted a friend." They pull out of their hug and he sighs.

"I understand that you want to be with someone your age. I will make an exception you are allowed to see Gaara at least three times a month. You will be accompanied always by one of us but they will never been seen by Gaara." Pein mummers and Sakura's mood lightens up.

"Oh that's the best daddy. I just love you so much." She giggles and kisses him on the cheek. A faint blush appears across Pein's face but quickly disappears.

"Alright Sakura when I get done sending a few people onto missions then I will listen to your story about your new friend. " He places Sakura on the ground then walks swiftly back into his office followed by every besides Sakura, Sasori, and Orochimaru. Sasori smiles softly down at Sakura and presses a kiss on her forehead. She blushes bright red and runs into the bathroom to take a bath.

The bath tub is large compared to Sakura. She had to get in and get out because she wanted to make it on time to eat dinner with the members before some of them left. She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her as she was leaving Konan waited outside the bathroom. "I have something I want to give to you. Let's go to your room Sakura." Konan grabs Sakura's hand and walks to her room. In her room Konan pulls out a small pink dress with white trimming. Konan put the dress on Sakura trying to get Sakura to hold still for one moment. When she was finally in the dress Sakura couldn't stop be keep staring at herself in the mirror. "You look so beautiful Sakura. It fits you perfectly let's go and show the others. They are all in the kitchen about to start eating." Konan eased herself up from her knees and watched Sakura run out the door to the kitchen. At the large table the rest of the members sit with plates in front of them.

"Look at my new dress guys. What do you guys think about it?" Sakura smiled and giggle as everyone was telling her how pretty and how nice she looked.

"Let's eat I am starving." Kisame said as he lifted Sakura up on her seat and made her plate. "I and Itachi will be leaving on a mission tomorrow morning. Hidan and Kakuzu get to take you to your boyfriend's place tomorrow." Kisame gently pushes on Sakura as she laughs at him.

"What boyfriend? There is no boyfriend involved." Pein said as he stood up Konan came behind him and made him sit down.

"Sakura tell us about Gaara of the Sand." Konan and Zetsu say at the same time. Everyone started to eat and Sakura couldn't wait to start talking.

"Well when I first saw him he was alone near the forest and across the place was a group of kids. Orochi-nii and Sasori-nii left me alone and I wanted to go talk to him so I ran over to him. Then the kids started saying mean things like calling him a monster and I told them to back off. Oh but Gaara-chan has some writing on his forehead it is kinda funny but he also has dark red hair. He was kinda scared of me but now we are friends and he was building sand castles with me. It was a lot of fun and I cannot wait till I see him again tomorrow." By the time she was done talking she had to take a deep breath and a drink of water. Everyone was laughing as Sakura was chugging down the water. "So Hidan-nii what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Hidan choked on some food at the sudden call of his name.

"How the hell am I supposed to know as Kakuzu." Sakura turned to Kakuzu who was adding up charges. He looked at her and then sighed.

"We can leave early in the morning and be there by tomorrow morning." After eating dinner together Itachi had the job of putting Sakura to sleep. They went to her bedroom and he started to tuck her into bed.

"Hey Itachi-san will you be alright?" Sakura pleaded for a true answer with her big emerald eyes.

"Hn." Itachi finished tucking her in. A smile appeared across both of their faces just Itachi did not show his. She knew that his answer meant that he would come back safe. She was so restless over the night that when morning broke she had bags under her eyes. She put on her new dress and walked out of her room to the front door to meet Kakuzu and Hidan.

"You look tired Sakura. Do you want to sleep in more?" Kakuzu's voice woke Sakura up a tad bit more. Sakura then shook her head no. "Hidan can carry you if you feel too tired." Hidan looked at Kakuzu as if he was about to say something but didn't.

They head out for the Village Hidden in the Sand once again so Sakura can meet her new friend. The path there this time is not as easy as it was last time.

Author's note- So.. Next chapter some action for those action types of people and a little more romance between two peoples. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and updated tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- You guys have asked for longer chapters so here you go. I fixed something in I believe is the first chapter it was a simple mistake I made but yeah. Anyhow this is chapter 5. I don't own Naruto so just enjoy this chapter.

They left the base a few hours ago when all of a sudden Hidan sensed three different charkas fallowing behind them. He grabs Sakura and throws her on his back. "Hidan take care of them. I am going to take Sakura to safety." Kakuzu said as he pushed charka threw his feet and pushed to get Sakura to safety.

"What is going on Kakuzu? Hidan is staying there." Sakura pokes him on the back. He turns his head slightly.

"Don't worry about it Hidan is just checking out the area." Kakuzu pushes more charka to his feet and moves swiftly from tree to tree. Once he believes that Sakura is far enough from the danger he sets her down near a tree and kneels down in front of her. "Sakura we will wait here for Hidan. He should be rather quickly. He understands that time is money." Kakuzu Stands straight up again and watches in the distance.

Hidan waits until he saw Kakuzu and Sakura leave the area. He then turns quickly around to face his opponents that turned out to be two Genin ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Hidan laughs at the two Genin and sits down. "Well this is going to be a piece of fucking cake. Sometimes I don't even know why the hell I get excited for." The two Genin trembled when the realized that he was wearing an Akatsuki robe. "Can we hurry this up I have somewhere to be. Jashin only knows what Kakuzu will say if I take my time after all time is money." He rubbed his hair and pulled out his Triple-Bladed Scythe and started to swing it around. One of the Mist village ninja prepared themselves for a fight and the other one grabbed his shoulder.

"There is no way we are going to win. Just give it up now." He whispered into the others ear.

"What kind of ninja would we be if we didn't at least try?" With that the ninja charged forward with his kunai in hand. Hidan with a quick flick of his hand the blade goes soaring and directly cuts the ninja in two.

"Taki!" The last Mist ninja called out to his fallen comrade. Hidan glared at the other one and started to laugh.

"You wanna have a go to you little shit. Kakuzu will kill you if you keep wasting my time." Hidan starts to walk closer as he draws back his blade. The genin turned around and ran away as fast as he could with all the charka he had. "If I didn't have to worry about Kakuzu detaching me then you wouldn't have legs to run away." Hidan stopped worrying about the runaway genin and started to hurry in the direction of Kakuzu and Sakura.

Sakura turns to Kakuzu and grabs his hand. "He is taking a long time Kakuzu. Will Hidan be alright?" She squeezes his hand and looks up at him. Kakuzu looks down at her and nods.

"He will be here soon unless he wants me to detach his limbs from his body. He is wasting time and."

"Time is money." Hidan finished his sentence as he walks his way over to Sakura. "It was only a couple of shitheads nothing big.

"Then why did it take you so long?" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips and Kakuzu let out a small laugh.

"Hey shut up you little bitch." Hidan comes up to Sakura and pats her hard on the head. She grabs her head and then swats at Hidan. He places his hand on her forehead and stops her as she keeps trying to hit him. "Haha looks at this big ass forehead." Sakura stops trying then turns away like she is trying to hide her face. "To late to hide it already." He laughed loudly and then apologized. "Sorry Sakura-chan didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She turns around angrily and points her finger at Kakuzu and then Hidan.

"We are supposed to be on our way to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Are we even halfway there?" She yells at the both of them.

"No but we need to be. Come Sakura get on Hidan's back and we will get going." Kakuzu started to walk in the direction they needed to go.

"What the fuck Kakuzu? Why does the little brat have to get on my back?" He shouted but Kakuzu just ignored him and kept walking. Hidan lowered himself down so Sakura could climb on. "He treats me like a fucking mule." Sakura just kept giggling at Hidan cursing at Kakuzu.

Hours passed as they kept on walking and Sakura finally fell asleep on the back of Hidan. With Sakura on Hidan's back they could walk through the night and not get tired. They arrived on time just like Kakuzu said early in the morning. The sunrise peaked out over the sandy hills and woke up Sakura who was sleeping peacefully on Kakuzu's back. She started to rock herself on his back and got all excited.

"We are here, we are finally here. I can't wait till I can play with Gaara-chan. Let's hurry Kakuzu time is money." Kakuzu softly laughed and then processed to go a little faster. As the got closer to the village she could see Gaara in the distance. "I got it from here you guys. I can see Gaara right now." Kakuzu puts her down and she waves goodbye to them then runs straight to Gaara. When she got closer to Gaara she started to wave and call out his name. "Gaara-chan I am back. Do you wanna play now?" Gaara turned around and smiled a little smile.

"Nice to see you again Sakura." She stopped in front of him then hugged him. "We can play in the sand if you want." She nodded excitedly and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing Sakura?" Gaara said nervously.

"I am hugging you silly. I missed you a lot I had to tell my family all about you." Gaara blushed and then hugged her back.

"I am glad you came back to play with me." He whispered into her ear making her blush. They went to the sand box they were playing in the last time they saw each other and started to build sand castles again. "Sakura, do you live in this village?" Gaara asked her as he wielded the sand to his command.

"No I don't. I don't know what village I come from. Actually I have never left the base until a few days ago when I meet you." Sakura says as she looked awed at Gaara's ability to wield the sand. He smiled at her amazement to the ability then built at sand castle together. "Gaara, why did those kids call you a monster before?" She tilted her head to the side and Gaara stopped building the sand castle.

"I don't know Sakura. To everyone in this village I am a monster because my power is so strong. Am I a monster to you Sakura?" Gaara said as he looked like he was about to cry. Sakura shook her head no and grabbed his arm.

"You don't look like a scary monster. You are not a scary monster to me Gaara-chan I love you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. The two children kept playing till it was dust.

"I have to go home soon Sakura. Maybe we can hangout another day?" Gaara asked as he looked down at his hands settled in his lap. Sakura stood up and then did Gaara.

"I don't know when I will be here another day but hopefully soon. We can hangout another day Gaara-chan." He blushed as she grabbed his hands.

"Well then Sakura I will see you again another time. I have to go home now. Is someone going to come and get you?" Gaara looked at her in the eyes as she smiled brightly at him.

"I have to go meet up with them. See you soon Gaara-chan." She waved goodbye to him as they took their separate paths. Sakura saw both Hidan and Kakuzu waiting for her past the tree time. "You guys cannot believe the day I had." She laughed as she got closer to them. As soon as she got onto the back of Hidan she fell asleep fast.

"Should we tell leader-sama that she kissed Gaara?" Hidan said almost laughing like. Kakuzu just ignored him and kept walking.

"We will not tell leader because I don't want to be in the middle of that." Kakuzu walked on deeper in the forest as so did Hidan.

Author's Note- Sorry I wanted this chapter to be a little bit longer but tonight I am over at another person's house. Anyhow I will maybe update tomorrow but if not don't hold it against me because tomorrow is Sunday. Thanks for the support you guys gave me so far.


	6. Extra Chapter

Author's Note- This is an **extra chapter**. These types of chapters will happen every five chapters. These extra chapters will not be long at all actually. Well I hope you enjoy reading this.

-Sakura at age 2- EXTRA CHAPTER

"Mmm daddy?" Her small frail voice calls out to Pein. He looked over the stack of papers that sat directly in front of him. She sat on the ground playing with little building blocks.

"Yes Sakura." She looked up at him and smiled a bit. She looked back down and continued playing with the blocks. "Sakura did you need something? Pein stares at the little girl.

"Nopes I just wannad to see you." She barely stood up and headed for the door out of Pein's office. He smiled softly as she left the room.

Sakura walked down the hall with on hand on the wall as she looked up and down the hallway. She slowly walked in the direction of the kitchen. Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, and Orochimaru stand in different areas minding their own business. She hurries over to the chair closets to her and holds on to it. With one leg she tries to push herself up on the chair. The boys watch her as he little leg fails to get on the chair and Sakura falls back down on her butt.

"Haha sucks to be a little brat doesn't it?" Kisame laughs in the corner of the room watching her. Tobi was trying to suppress a laugh turning around but kept looking over his shoulder.

"Not fair. Kisame I need help." She looked at him as he flinched at her puppy dog eyes. He turns around and looks in the other direction.

"I don't want to you little brat. Do it yourself you will never learn if others help you." He looked back over to her as her eyes started to tear up. Tobi runs over to her and quickly puts her on the chair.

"Kisame-san is a meany. Tobi can't stand see Sakura-chan cry." He pats her on the head and Sakura's tears quickly vanished.

"Tobi is the best. I loves you Tobi." She gives him a hug and he starts to laugh as he hugs her back.

"What about me?" A slithery voice came from the back ground. Orochimaru walks over to the once happy scene. Sakura shrugged and he acted like he was hurt. "What can I do to make you love?" He said once more but bending down to make direct eye contact. She put a finger on her chin and looked up clearly thinking.

"I am really hungry. I guess I could use some food." Orochimaru faked a smile and turned to the oven.

"What would you like?" She got into her think pose again and then looked as he turned on the oven.

"I wanna have eggs and bacon." She shouted and raised her tiny fist in the air.

"Tobi wants that to Orochimaru-san." Orochimaru shrugs at Tobi's request and grabs a pan then cracks open two eggs as he drops them into the pan.

"Hmm what smells so good? Whatever it is make me some." Hidan walks into the kitchen then takes a seat next to Sakura.

"Make your own food. I'm not your servant." Orochimaru spat at him.

"You asshole I wouldn't even ask for it if I knew you were making it." He turned to Sakura and noticed that she was up on the chair. "Little shit you finally got on the chair by yourself?" Sakura shook her head no. "You're such a big baby you will never learn anything if someone helps you all the time." Hidan laughed and turned away from her.

"That is what I told her but then Tobi went to help her." Kisame said as Pein walked into the kitchen to take a break from his paper work. Sakura then started to cry and jumped down from the chair to run to Pein.

"What happened my little cherry blossom?" Pein picked her up and carried her to the nearest seat and sat down with her in his lap. She looked up with him all red nose and puffy eyes.

"Hidan and Kisame keep making fun of me because I can't get on the chair by myself." Sakura turned to them and stuck her tongue out.

"Little bitch how dare you tell me us." Hidan pounded on hand on the table and Sakura tucked herself into Pein's cloak. Pein glared back and forth between Hidan and Kisame.

"Hidan and Kisame, Sakura is only two years old of course she will still need help doing things. Don't bully her and do not call her a bitch Hidan or your tongue will disappear from your mouth into a clear jar." Hidan gulped and Pein started to pet the top of Sakura's head.

"Maybe we should just go ahead and do that." Kakuzu said from the living room and Hidan shot him a glare.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" Hidan said as he stomped out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

"**Annoying so early in the morning."** Zetsu said as he walked out into the living room.

"Here you go Sakura your eggs and bacon." Orochimaru set a plate down in front of Pein. Sakura quickly turned around and took the fork that Orochimaru held out for her.

"Dank chu." She said with her mouth full of bacon. Without knowing it Orochimaru became a servant and cooked the rest of the members besides Hidan breakfast.

Author's note- Hoped you liked it just something small and kinda cute that I made up last minute. Chapter six will be updated tomorrow probably around 7'oclock Eastern Time (Indiana) time. Well I hope everyone had a great weekend hope to get more reviews out ya guys. Till next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note- So I'm all excited about wanting to talk about my followers and how my story is progressing and nobody cares in my outside life. (._.) I need friends that understand the love of Naruto and other anime. Anyway back to the story enjoy guys. I am sorry also I promised 7 eastern time but it actually is a little past eight my badd.

They return to the base in the middle of night Sakura barely wake as holds Kakuzu's hand will they slowly walk up to the base doors. She rubs her tired eyes and Hidan swoops her up into his arms. She cuddles closely to his chest and finally drifts into sleep as she mumbles a few words but cannot be heard by either of the Akatsuki. They walk through the base doors the notice that Pein was at the entrance waiting for them he rested up against the wall and looked up at them.

"It took you longer than it should have. What happened?" He pushed off the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He walks closer to Hidan and picks Sakura out of Hidan's arms. Pein cradles Sakura cooing her back to sleep when she began to wiggle.

"Nothing really we just had a minor setback with a few genin. I took care of them while Kakuzu took Sakura to safety leader-sama." Hidan said as he went straight to the kitchen to the fridge. Pein nodded and looked back at Sakura.

"Anything else you need to tell me." Pein looked at Kakuzu this time for an answer.

"Her playdate went well. Nobody bothered them and they were playing well together." Kakuzu answered back. He began walking in the direction of his bedroom when Hidan had to open his mouth.

"Yeah she ended up kissing the kid on the cheek." As soon as he said something his eyes went wide. "Fuck! I wasn't supposed to say anything." He could sense Kakuzu planning on detaching him at the moment. Hidan could also feel the anger Pein held inside.

"She will hate me if I don't let her go see him. I can't wait for the day that Sakura will understand that the child she is playing with is something not to be played with." He left them Hidan mentally cursing at himself. Kakuzu forgot about it and still went to his room. Pein went to his bedroom that was the biggest bedroom in the base. He laid Sakura on his bed took of his cloak and laid beside her covering her up with his blankets. "Goodnight my little cherry blossom." He cuddled up closer to her and together they fell deeper into sleep.

In the morning Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up straight. Next to her was the form of sleeping Pein. She touched his orange hair and started to pat him on the head. She gave him a kiss on the forehead then tried to climb over him to get out of the enormous bed. A quick hand grabbed her and pulled her down. She came face to face with the now wide awake Pein.

"Good morning daddy." She bright fully said his purple swirl eyes staring into her emerald eyes.

"Good morning Sakura. Where do you think you are going?" She once more got into her thinking pose trying to figure out a good excuse on why she was originally going to get out of his bed.

"I was going to get something to eat." She pointed her finger up and Pein shook his head.

"Now you cannot hide things from me. Come Sakura you are going to help daddy with work." He climbed out of bed and put back on his cloak. She climbed right after him trying to fix her hair to make it through the day. Then grabbed his hand and walked out the door to the office. They stopped by the kitchen to grab a simple breakfast meal that was only a beagle and orange juice. Then they went back in the direction of the office. None of the other Akatsuki members are awake yet so meant that the hallways were peaceful. "Sakura I need you to sort through these papers. They all have a different color tag at the top of them just place them in color order." He went and sat down at his desk. Sakura walked over and grabbed a few papers from the huge stack and started to sort through them.

"Hey daddy, when will I get to see Gaara-chan again?" She didn't make eye contact as she spoke.

"I don't know it cost money to send you guys somewhere. Kakuzu wouldn't appreciate that if I kept wasting money." She sighed and finally looked up at Pein but he was engulfed in work that he wasn't paying attention.

"Daddy will I be able to leave the base on my own one day." He stopped writing and looked down at her.

"Maybe one day but you are far too young to leave on your own. When you turn ten you will be able to train with the others on the training ground until then be respectful and behave when you are with them." She nodded as he went back to work. The hours passed and she could her all of the Akatsuki get up after a while and mumble around. She wanted to be out there with them and play around but she also felt bad because Pein was the only person doing work.

More time spent in silence as they both tried to finish their task before the sun went down. As the sun went down they finally finished all the paper work. Pein stood up and stretched popping almost every bone in his back. Sakura gave him that gross face and shivered. He simply chuckled at her then plucked her up from the floor. He carried her to the kitchen were the rest of the members talked and ate whatever was left in the fridge. He got her something to eat a quick meal and then sent her off to bed. As Sakura lay in bed she watched the moon through her window as it played peak-a-boo with from behind the clouds.

"I can't wait to see Gaara-chan again. I wonder what we will do next time." She slowly started to close her eyes when a dark figure hovered over her. With a quick movement she was put to sleep and tied up.

Author's Note- Hiya hehehe sorry about the cliff hanger but it had to come sooner or later. You may think you know but I actually have a twist planned for next chapter. Anyhow thanks for the support guys I am currently going through some stuff but writing and hearing from you guys makes me happy. Anyway tomorrow is the next update.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Thanks everyone for your support. Every time I get on here to check to see how the work is going it always seems to keep rising. Anyway I like to hear what you guys think so don't be afraid to review or even send me a message. I will not give out any spoilers though. Enjoy chapter 7.

The dark figure hovered Sakura's now sleeping body. He picked her up from her bed and made his way silently through the hallway. They reached the front door of the base and suddenly vanished. Pein woke with a startle as he knew something was wrong. He threw on his Akatsuki robe and ran out of his room to Sakura's room. Before he even approached the door he didn't sense anything not even the slightest chakra sign. He slammed open the door and she was nowhere to be seen. He sat on Sakura's bed as the other Akatsuki members poured into the room.

"What is going on?" Kisame says as he looks around Sakura's pink and green room.

"She is gone." Hidan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Pein stood up and look at them all making eye contact with them all.

"I want her found. I believe that we all know who she is with." Pein said as anger rolled off his tongue. The Akatsuki looked around and noticed that one was missing besides those who were out on mission like Konan and Zetsu.

"I can help more since he was my partner." Sasori steps forward and the search began for the missing pink haired girl.

-Back with Sakura-

She lies on a massive bed in a decent sized room that one contained a table and the bed. Sakura gets up from the bed slowly and finds the door on the opposite aide of the bed. She tries to open it but it was locked. A soft sniffling cry begun to erupt from the small girl then the door suddenly clicked open. Sakura was pushed back a few steps so the door would not hit her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." A young looking boy with ash-grey hair and black rimmed glasses looks down at Sakura. He holds a plate in his hand full of bacon, pancakes, and some eggs. "After you eat Lord Orochimaru would like to see you." He goes over to the table and sets down the plate then moves over to the bed and takes a seat.

"Who are you?" She asked frightened of her new surroundings.

"My name is Kabuto." He stares at Sakura as she creeps over to the table that has the plate of food. She climbed on the chair and started to eat. "I am sorry about my arrival last night. I thought you would be asleep by the time I got there and when we were still awake well I had to knock you out." He chuckled to himself as Sakura's small eyes grew wide.

"That was you?" She could only eat half of the food he gave as she feared for her stomach that felt like it was in knots.

"Well don't worry about it now come Lord Orochimaru is waiting." He held out his hand for her as he stood up from the bed but she rejected it. Sakura climbed down the chair and walked down to the end of the hallway with Kabuto. They reached a large door and Kabuto knocked a few times. A faint muffle came from the other side allowing access in. Kabuto opened the door and Sakura hurried in where Orochimaru sat in a large chair with a few candles beside him. Sakura ran as fast as her little legs could carry her over to Orochimaru.

"Orochi-nii what is going on? Where are we?" Sakura said as she stood in front of him tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura. You will live with me now. I will take very good care of you." He smiled but that smile did not deceive Sakura she saw how cold his eyes were.

"I want to go back to daddy and Sasori-nii and Itachi and Tobi-nii." He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Sakura when you grow up your charka control will be one of the very best. You will not be returning to them." He put Sakura down and stood up. "I am going to leave for a while make sure she stays put." Kabuto nodded as Orochimaru left the room.

"Well what am I going to do with a child now?" Kabuto put his finger on his chin as he looked at Sakura. "Hmm I give up. I am just not good with children. Sakura what do you do for fun?" Sakura looked down at her feet and entwined her fingers with each other.

"I like to play with my family and help daddy with paper work." Her tears started to build up again and before one could slip Kabuto was in front of her crouching down.

"Look Sakura I don't like to be mean but I am here to serve only Lord Orochimaru. I will only listen to him and I am not a babysitter." She looked at him in the eyes. Before once again she was knocked out.

-Akatsuki Search for Sakura-

"Sasori, where exactly are we heading?" Pein questioned as the hopped from tree to tree all of the members followed closely behind as Sasori lead them farther into the forest.

"We once visited this area it was very secluded and well made. Orochimaru liked it a lot since nobody ever came to these parts this is more than likely where he is hiding." Sasori comes to a halt and points to the large halfway under the ground building.

Pein charged in first running throughout the building calling out Sakura's name. They rest follow his lead as the quickly search when it seemed all hope was lost the finally sensed a small chakra sign from a room completely secluded form the rest of the rooms. Sasori barges in first and spots Kabuto quickly stand up from a chair he was sitting in and Sakura asleep on the bed. The Akatsuki come in and Pein quickly hurries over to Sakura.

"I didn't think you guys would get here that fast. In fact I didn't think you guys would come at all." Kabuto moved quickly away from Pein to make sure he was not going to get hit. He soon realized that it didn't matter if he moved or not Pein's attention was solely focused on the little girl that lay quietly in his arms. "To bad I cannot stay my lord is waiting." He raised his hands and vanished before them. The then turned their attention to the sleeping Sakura.

They return to the base Pein never taking his eyes off of Sakura. It was frightful to him that something so small could shake him so much he was the leader of the Akatsuki someone feared by all yet she was so controlling. He made it to where her room was connected to his and that she could sleep in there if she ever wanted to. They lay in the bed for the rest of the night Pein worried about how long Sakura was planning on sleeping. When she started to mumble in her sleep Pein's worries slowly started to drift away hoping that nothing like that was ever going to happen again.

Author's Note- I like happy endings but more fun is waiting for the next chapter. Tobi and Sakura play-date next Chapter. Thanks for the support guys you can always review and or message me feel free.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note- I hear ya Sakura-Fairy-Tail more Sakura and Gaara action coming up hopefully in the next chapter though. I hope you guys like this chapter sorry I wanted to update it earlier but I got busy and didn't finish it till just a few moments ago.

"Tobi likes Sakura-chan. Leader-sama said that we could leave today." Tobi said as he sat down at the table with Sakura. She shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and looked at Tobi as she tried her best to swallow it all. He giggled at her as she finally pushed the half chewed sandwich down her throat.

"Daddy said we could leave? Where will we go?" Sakura jumped up and was standing on the chair. Tobi pushed her back down to sit to make sure she did not fall and hurt herself.

"Leader-sama said we are going to Gaara-chan's village. We are going to leave with Sasori-san." He got up from his chair and started to dance around happily. Soon Sakura also got up from her chair and started to dance along with Tobi. Hidan walks into the kitchen minding his own business for once until he spots the two of them.

"What the fuck is going on?" He stared at them both then shook his head. "Nevermind I don't want to know anymore." He went to the fridge and pulled out something cold to drink. It did not face Tobi or Sakura as the still danced together. Sasori then walks in with a small backpack. In it contained food and extra pair of clothes for Sakura.

"Come on guys it is time to leave." Sasori pulls Sakura out of her dance and puts a jacket and her backpack on her. "Now stay close leader-sama is taking a huge risk to allowing you to leave so soon." He grabbed her hand and Tobi grabbed her other hand. They walked out of the base doors and started the journey to the Village Hidden in the Sand. "Sakura we are not going to make any stops from here on out it is too risky. So if you get tired you are just going to have to get on either one of our backs." They walked on Sakura continued on walking even though her feet started to hurt.

Sakura finally grew tired and stopped walking. She fell down on her knees when she tripped over a rock.  
>Sakura got up slowly with the help of Sasori and the now worried Tobi. As she stood up they saw blood drip from her right knee. Quickly Sasori wrapped her knee in a bandage and pushed her up on his back. She fell asleep shortly after when she was put on Sasori's back. The two Akatsuki walked on as Sasori noticed Tobi was extremely quiet when he looked back at Tobi he noticed that he was watching Sakura. The night passed by as they continued to walk Sakura well past a deep sleep. She had only woken up once and that was because she had to use the bathroom. The morning came sooner than anyone would have suspected as the sun peaked up above the tree line. Sakura awoke when the sun hit her directly in the face. Sasori turned to look at her but she laid her head back down on his shoulder.<p>

"Sasori-nii, when are we going to be there?" Sakura lifted her head and looked up at the sky. Sasori sighed and looked around.

"Tobi thinks that we will not be there until night fall because we left late." Tobi called as he grabbed Sakura off of Sasori's back and put her on his back. "You are very light Sakura-chan. Tobi can easily carry you." He laughed a little and then had to run to catch up with Sasori.

"So we won't be there till nightfall. That is no fun because then I have to wait another day to play with Gaara-chan." Sakura whined then watched as birds flew over them. "We can be birds and get there faster." She giggled and then dismissed the thought.

"The only way to get there faster is if we waste all of our chakra in our feet and rush. It is not a good idea to do that just in case we do need our chakra later." Sasori said as he stopped walking. "Do you want to stop for a while and take a break?" Sasori turned towards Sakura and Tobi.

"Tobi thinks that is a good idea." Sakura agreed with Tobi. They sat down under a large tree and pulled out dry food from Sakura's backpack. Tobi and Sakura leaned against the tree as the wind blew gently towards them.

"It is so pretty today. I hope it is like today forever. Sasori-nii do you like clouds?" Sakura noticed as Sasori kept looking up at the clouds. He shook his head then faced them.

"We should be going soon. Wrap everything up Tobi. Sakura are you okay to walk or do you want to get on someone's back?" Sasori bent down to look Sakura in the eyes.

"I am fine to walk now. Can I hold your hand Sasori-nii?" He smiled gently at her as he took her outreached tiny hand. They walked again for hours without a stop unless it was to use the bathroom quickly. Just like Tobi said they arrived at the village by night fall. Sasori took a tree limb to sleep on as Tobi held Sakura in his lap and slept under the tree Sasori was settled on.

"I can't wait to see Gaara-chan tomorrow." Sakura quietly whispered as she began to drift away into slumber.

Author's Note- So so sorry that this chapter couldn't be longer. I will update the next chapter tomorrow hopefully after I get out of school. Anything you guys would like to say I am all ears hope to hear from you soon and I hoped you liked the chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Thank you everyone I was working hard at writing this chapter today during school. I got lucky and mostly had substitutes for today yeah me. Anyway I will get on the chapter I hope you enjoy this chapter I think it is a pretty cute chapter.

They awoke as they heard children playing. Sakura got up from Tobi's lap and rushed to get dressed. She pulled her clothes out of her tiny backpack and got dressed further back in the woods. She then went back to the two awoken Akatsuki and said her goodbyes. Sakura then took off running throughout the village looking for Gaara everywhere. She stopped in the middle of the village and watched as people passed her. She noticed a few children a little older than her standing around. She then went walking up to them and stopped right in front of them.

"Hello." The two kids said together. There was a blonde girl with her hair put up in four different places. Standing next to the girl was a small brown haired boy with a sour face.

"Do you know where Gaara-chan is?" Sakura asked as she then turned her head to the boy.

"Gaara is with the Kakekage right now. He can be found in the large building over there." The girl points to the largest building in the village. "Why do you want to see Gaara?" She asked.

"Gaara-chan is my best friend and I came back to see him." She said before she ran off waving and shouting thank you. As she approached the large building she noticed the doors starting to open. Then came out a small flaming red haired boy. Sakura ran up the stairs and hugged Gaara tightly. "I missed you Gaara-chan. I just missed you so much." She kept squeezing him. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and hug her too.

"When did you get here Sakura?" They finally pulled away from each other and started down the stairs hand in hand.

"I got here last night and couldn't come see you then." She said as they grew closer to the bottom step.

"Are you planning on going back tonight?" Gaara asked her with some sadness in his voice. They reached the bottom step and stopped walking.

"I don't know yet. I think my family will let me stay at least another day." She giggled and Gaara blushes a little.

"What do you want to do today Sakura?" He asked staring at their hands entwined together.

"We can play in the sand or we can go play a game or we can sit and look at the clouds." Sakura wanted to make the day last with Gaara. They started to walk again but in the direction of the playground where very few kids were at. Gaara pointed to the empty swings and suggested that they should go swing for a bit. The both struggled to get on the swings but when they finally did their little legs had a hard time official giving them the swinging feeling.

"Sakura why do you want to be my friend?" Gaara turned his head as she looked up in the sky.

"I can tell you don't have many friends. I don't have any friends besides you. You make me feel happy when I am around you. I like you Gaara-chan a lot." She finally looked at him and gave him a big goofy smile. His cheeks grew pink and quickly turned away from her.

"I like you too Sakura." Gaara and Sakura continued swinging for hours till the sun looked like it was about to set. "Please don't leave Sakura. Don't go home yet." He almost begged her to not to leave. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"I will talk to my family. They will let me stay. I want to meet you by the swing. I will be waiting Gaara-chan." They hugged before she had to leave. Gaara watched her as she ran down the village path. He then turned and walked back to his house saddened.

Sakura ran back to the spot where she left Tobi and Sasori. They hid up in the trees looking down as she approached the area. "How was your playdate Sakura" Sasori asked as he hopped down from the tree limb.

"It was so much fun me and Gaara-chan were swinging on the swings all day talking about stuff. He is so much fun." She giggled to herself as Tobi came down from the tree as well. "Will I be able to stay another day? I promised Gaara-chan that I would come back and see him tomorrow." She begged with her large green eyes.

"Tobi thinks it is alright if Sasori-san agrees." They both looked at Sasori now as he sighed and shook his head yes.

"Yay I get to stay another day." Sakura jumped up and down then started to grow tired.

"We found somewhere to stay. Leader-sama found us a place before we left so that we could stay a few nights if you wanted to. Get on my back Sakura and we will head in that direction." Sasori said as Sakura climbed on to his back.

"Tobi thinks that Sakura will like this place. It is small but so cozy also the place has a shower so you can take a bath." Tobi danced around and Sakura laughed.

"Sasori-nii since daddy is my daddy who is my mommy?" Tobi stopped dancing and looked at Sasori as he was thinking of what to say.

"Your mommy is best to be described by leader-sama not your brother." Sakura sighed and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Leader-sama will tell you whatever you want to. All you have to do is ask him he loves you a lot Sakura." Sakura looked back at Tobi then smiled once more.

"Sasori-nii I understand." She quickly looked up when she saw lights in the distance. "Is that? Are we almost there?" She got excited as Sasori nodded Tobi then started dancing and singing about a bath. They reached the small inn and went in the lady at the front desk showed them to their room and told them were the bathroom was located at. Sakura ran to her backpack grabbed her clothes and took off to the bathroom. "I get first." She said as she ran.

Later the night after everyone had a bath they all laid down in futons. Sakura turned to Tobi and was talking to him about his mask. Then turned to Sasori and talked to him about his puppets. Soon Sakura cuddled up and fell asleep.

She awoke to Tobi hugging her to tight. She wiggled out from his hold and looked outside. The sun shinned brightly into their room. Sakura got dressed and woke up Sasori so he could take her to meet Gaara.

Author's Note- So I realized this story might actually be really long. Anyway another playdate next chapter will be better pinky promise much more cuteness between them. Hope you enjoyed review and stuff. Till next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note- Hey I am sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday I had a lot of things to do on top of that I had to attend a birthday party. So today I will post chapter 10 and the extra chapter but you guys are gonna have to wait for the extra chapter until later. Here ya go chapter 10, hope you enjoy.

When Sasori got up he made breakfast as Sakura woke up Tobi. They ate breakfast together at the small table in the dining room. "Is there a certain time you want to go see Gaara?" Sasori cleared his throat after eating a piece of bacon. He turned his head to Sakura and witnessed her shove a large piece of egg in her mouth.

"Iz woulds wike to." Before she was able to finish her sentence Sasori put his hand up to make her stop talking.

"Sakura learn some manners. Now when you talk again make sure your food is down your throat and you mouth is clear." Sasori set down his hand and Sakura took a large gulp of the food in her mouth pushing it down her throat then taking a drink of water.

"I am sorry Sasori-nii. I want to meet Gaara-chan as soon as possible." She then went back to eating what was left on her plate.

"Alright well we will leave once everyone is done eating." Sakura nodded as Sasori took another piece of bacon and put it in his mouth. Twenty minutes later they all got done eating and Sasori and Tobi had gotten dressed they left the place. "We will meet up by the same tree like we had done before. Sakura do not forget that we will be leaving tonight when you come back." She looked up at him and Sasori noticed that she looked extremely tired. He pushed it off because it is so early in the morning. They reached the area that Sakura was supposed to meet Gaara at.

Sakura stood by a tree near the park waiting for Gaara to show up. She went to the swings and started to swing back and forth on them. Every once in a while Sakura would turn around and look to see if Gaara was coming. Hours passed since Sakura arrived at the meet place. Walking slowly into the park came Gaara he looked around nervously then spotted Sakura. Gaara walked over to her quickly as she swung back and forth.

"Hey Sakura." Gaara said as she fidgeted with his fingers. She turned around a smile planted on her face.

"Gaara-chan you're finally here." She jumped off the swing trying not to fall but Gaara caught her in his arms before she could even fall.

"Careful Sakura." She hugged him as he hugged her tighter. "Sakura lets go play a game." They pulled away from each other.

"We can play tag or hide-n-seek. Oh Gaara-chan let's play hide-n-seek. Sakura jumped up and down.

"Alright it is hide-n-seek then. I will be the seeker Sakura." Gaara said as he pushed Sakura to go hide. She ran off into the village when Gaara closed his eyes and started to count. She ran into a little spot near a ramen shop and hid behind a few boxes. "Ready or not here I come." Gaara yelled as he ran from the park to find Sakura. He ran down the road of the village and spotted pink locks hiding poking out from behind a couple of boxes. He then slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder from over the boxes. "I found you Sakura." They giggled together as she stood up.

"Alright my turn Gaara-chan. You go and hide while I will count." Gaara turned around and started fast walking down the village road. He found an alley way that was down the road from her. "Ready or not here I come, Gaara-chan." She said as she ran from the alley down the road. She turned down every path looking for him. Gaara hid behind a door that was open in an alley. Gaara looked out behind the door and realized his mistake. "Ah found you Gaara-chan." She laughed as she walked closer to him. "You aren't supposed to come out of hiding." They then started to walk closer together laughing.

"Let's play a different game Sakura." She nodded and they walked back to the park holding hands. "I want to sit under the sky and watch the clouds with you." Sakura blushed as they went to a big open area and lay down. "Sakura, when do you have to go back?" They held hands as they lay next to each other.

"I have to go back tonight but I will come back soon." She said sadly as Gaara squeezed her hand tightly. "Gaara-chan, I wish we could be together forever." She sat up and looked at him.

"Sakura, why can't we be together?" Gaara asked as he too sat up.

"I don't know Gaara-chan there is no reason why we can't." She said as she grabbed his hands and held them together with hers.

"How about we get married Sakura then we will never have to be apart. We can be together forever." Gaara said as they both blushed.

"We really can get married? I can always be with Gaara-chan right? That is such a good idea Gaara-chan we can get married." She jumped and hugged him knocking both of them back on the ground laughing. They laid there together as Sakura fell asleep on Gaara's shoulder. A few loose strands fell on her face making her wiggle her nose in her sleep. Gaara moved his hand and removed the strands from her face and kissed her cheek. He blushed as he stared at the moving clouds in the sky. The hours passed by and Sakura woke up. The sun was almost completely down and Gaara was now asleep on her shoulder. She gently tugged on him. "Gaara-chan it is time to wake up." He peaked out through his eye lids up at her.

"It is time to go home huh?" He asked saddened. She only nodded at him. They both stood up and hugged each other. He walked her hand and hand back to the park and they kissed each other's cheek then said goodbye.

"Gaara-chan will we get married when we are older but I will be your wife now." She said blushing.

"Sakura you can only be called my wife if we are married." Gaara said smiling but her face went down. "You will be my girlfriend but when we get older you will be my wife. I pinky promise that." She smiled brightly and both held out their pinkies.

"I pinky promise I will marry Gaara-chan when I get older."

"I pinky promise I will marry Sakura when I get older." They completed the pinky promise and hugged each other bye. He watched her as she ran off into the woods his pinky still sticking out. When she disappeared he turned around and walked home a blush planted on his face.

She returned to Sasori and Tobi her pinky sticking out as she smiled happily. "How did it go today?" Sasori asked as she climbed on Tobi's back.

"Me and Gaara-chan are going to get married. We pinky promised to be together forever. Right now of course we are just boyfriend and girlfriend." Sasori and Tobi's mouth dropped as they walked in the direction of home.

Author's Note- Hey guys, how do you think Pein will react to Sakura having a boyfriend not only that but it is Gaara. Anyhow I will update the extra chapter today as well but later and maybe chapter 11 as well but I don't know yet. Hope you guys liked this chapter can't wait to hear from you soon.


	12. Extra Chapter 2

Author's Note- Hiya everyone how's life going for you. Don't forget every 5 chapters I write I will post an extra chapter. The extra chapter is here now. I hope you enjoy.

Sakura age 2- Extra Chapter

Pein was up to his knees with broken toys and loud screams. He bent down and patted Sakura on her head she looked up to him puffy eyes and a red nose. He giggled a little and made Sakura squint her eyes and start the yelling and crying again. He pulled away from her covering his ears and shutting his eyes. Everyone in the Akatsuki had enough of trying to make Sakura happy every time one of them tried and she seemed happy for a second she would change moods and kick and scream. Pein walked out of the room pulling onto his orange hair. "I can't do this anymore. I can feel my eardrums bleeding." He walked to the couch and lays down. "One of you need to watch her for a while I need to sleep." Pein closed his eyes.

The ones in the base were Zetsu, Sasori, Orochimaru, Konan, Hidan, Tobi, and Kakuzu. Kisame and Itachi were sent on a mission for four months and where due back soon. They all looked at each other as the screaming continued. Then the crying stopped as Sakura started to wobble out of the room to the living room. Konan gets up from a chair and walks over to her and picks Sakura up. Sakura grabs her neck and hugs her. The others look at her crazy as they all start walking over to them. Zetsu was about to touch Sakura but she slapped his hand away. Sakura's eyes started to water and the others then stepped back quickly. Sakura went back to hugging Konan's neck. Once Sakura grew tired of hugging her she reached out to Sasori. Sasori came over to take Sakura from Konan's arms.

"Bubby." Sakura giggled as Sasori put her in his arms. He smiled down at her and sat down at the table.

"Bubby, bubby" She poked Sasori's nose and laughed. Everyone was sitting silently watching closely until the door opened.

"We are finally back." Kisame said as he followed Itachi. The others quickly shushed Kisame but it was too late. Sakura had begun crying and the two looked at her weirdly. Sakura spotted Itachi and quickly reached out her arms. "Go get her Itachi so she will stop the water works." Itachi ignored him and walked past her.

"Baby!" Sakura cried out and made Itachi stop in place. He slowly turned around and Pein jumped up quickly.

"No. No no!" He yanked Sakura from Sasori's arms while everyone's jaws have dropped. Pein walked to the couch in the opposite direction of Itachi and Sakura did not like that.

"Baby." Sakura said as tears rolled down her eyes and screamed in Pein's ear. His headache came back fast and gave into Sakura.

"That is your brother, cherry blossom." He turned around and went up to Itachi. "Just take her she has not stopped crying since this morning." He shoved Sakura to Itachi and lay back down on the couch. Itachi pushed Sakura up so their eyes met. The tears in her eyes vanished and now there is a smile planted on her face.

"Baby." She pushed her face into his neck and hugged him tight. On the couch Pein's eyes flew open.

"No brother." He shouted without sitting up. Sakura turned to him and shouted back.

"Baby."

"Brother."

"Baby." Pein sat up and looked at her.

"Brother."

"Big brother." Itachi grabbed Sakura's chin and made her look at him. She blushed and hugged him tightly.

"Big brother." She said as she snuggled into his neck. As the day went back Sakura clung to Itachi like he was going to disappear if she didn't. When Pein was going to grab her for bed time she refused to go with him and wanted to sleep with Itachi.

Author's Note- Something short and sweet. I like Itachi and Sakura (don't blame me). So I just wanted to add something tiny and adorable in my case. I hope you enjoyed and later definitely chapter 11 will be out.


	13. Chapter 11

Author's Note- So I forgot to mention. I actually am currently watching Naruto and Naruto Shippuden right now. I have never finished Naruto and have not even started watching Naruto Shippuden. So I am so behind I don't really understand the characters yet for the Akatsuki but I definitely won't spoil anything if there is something to spoil. Don't spoil anything for me guys. I hope you enjoy chapter 11.

They return back to the base in the afternoon. Sakura was walking on her own into the base doors. Pein was waiting for her return as he sat on the couch. She ran up to him as the other two walked in the base. "Report now." Pein demanded. Sasori went up to him and whispered into his ear Sakura jumped up and down as Tobi plopped down at the table.

"Daddy I have something to tell you." Sakura ran up to Pein and jumped on his lap making Sasori step back.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasori then started to giggle quickly. Pein eyes him then draws his attention back to Sakura.

"I'm gonna get married." Pein's eyes grow cold as Sasori backs up.

"My little cherry blossom you cannot get married." Pein tapped her nose and she looked down.

"Me and Gaara-chan are going to be together forever. We are even boyfriend and girlfriend now." Sakura looked back into his eyes and smiled softly.

"That is not allowed you cannot have a boyfriend." Pein ordered and turned to face Sasori. "This is not true right?" Sasori shook his head.

"I don't know if it is true or not. She did tell me that when we met up with her to take her home." Sasori said. Pein looked back as Sakura.

"I like him daddy." Sakura said sadly. Pein gave up trying not to make her hate him again.

"I am sorry Sakura honey. I will give you what you want. You understand that with this comes a responsibility. You will now have to become a big girl. In the future you will probably not be able to marry him." Sakura pouted and then hugged him.

"Thank you daddy I love you very much." She let go of him and then looked at Sasori. "Hey daddy Sasori told me that it is best to ask you a question rather than him." Sakura turned back to Pein one eyebrow rose.

"What do you want to know Sakura?" She looked down and played with her fingers.

"Where is my mommy?" Pein felt his heart drop at this question.

"Well Sakura I have something to tell you." Pein sat her on his lap facing her to him. "I am not your true father. I found you one day on my way back from a mission." Sakura's eyes went wide and started to fill with tears. "Please don't cry little one. When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket on the side of the road I couldn't ignore you. Your mother and father were nowhere to be seen so I took you with me." Sakura started to cry little small tears.

"So you're not my really daddy?" Sakura asked rubbing her little eyes.

"No Sakura. You will always be my daughter on the inside though." She smiled up at him as he patted his head.

"I still love you daddy." She hugged him tightly and then tilted her head to the side. "Does that mean I have to start calling you leader-sama?" He laughed softly and shook his head no.

"I would never have you call me by the so don't worry. I love you Sakura." They hugged tightly started to giggle together. "I know you had a long day so why don't you go take a shower and then take a nap." Sakura nodded and got off of him.

"Alright daddy I will see you later." Sakura ran off down the hall. Pein rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Leader-sama, are you alright?" Sasori asked.

"Have I done anything wrong? Was I a good father?" He put his head in his hands and sighed again.

"She is only four years old. Sakura wants to explore and find people her age. It is okay leader-sama let her grow up and learn her lesson." Sasori said as he sat down on the couch next to Pein.

Author's Note- Well I didn't have much of an idea of this chapter. Tomorrow I can think more about chapter 12 tomorrow while I am at school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tomorrow's chapter will be much better.


	14. Chapter 12

Author's Note- So sorry about not posting yesterday I think I will start a day of rest from now on. It is hard to think of a good way to make a chapter every single day without getting writers block. Well okay here is chapter 12 for you guys. Also I just started Naruto Shippuden yesterday I am super happy now.

Sakura age 7- Deidara has joined to Akatsuki

"Hey little shit, I heard that you are going to the academy in the Hidden Leaf Village" Hidan walks over to Sakura sitting on the couch.

"Yeah it is true. Dad told me that I leave tomorrow morning since the village is not far from here I can make it by the afternoon." Hidan nods and plops down next to her. The pink hair that use to be short had grown a striking long length.

"Well fuck. To be truthful I am going to miss you. You have been with all of us since day you came home with leader-sama. You are going to leave us like that." Hidan wipes away fake tears that make Sakura laugh out loud.

"Don't worry it will only be for a few months maybe a couple of years. I have learned what I can from you guys without surpassing anyone else." She says as she pats his head. Pein comes into the living room with a pink dress with white trim.

"You will need new clothes to wear there. I had Konan get this for you." He smiled as Sakura stood up to accept the clothes.

"I hate the fact that I have to keep you guys a secret but if I can protect you then I will." She said as she looked down at her Akatsuki colored clothes. She did not have the robe with the red clouds on it because she was not of the age or power yet.

"It is also to protect you. If they ever found out where you came from they could harm you incredibly. I want you to be safe and always watch you back. Do not let you guard down." Pein touched her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "We will always miss you. I will send someone to check on you every month you are there."

"So the brat is going away un?" Deidara walks into the room as Pein pulls away from Sakura.

"Finally I will be able to escape your nonsense." Sakura pokes at him as he struts over to her.

"What nonsense uh?"

"You're art will never surpass that of my Sasori-nii." Sakura puts her clothes on the coffee table.

"Whatever you are just a child so you don't understand anything." Deidara shrugs at her and then crosses his arms over his chest. Sasori walks over to Deidara.

"Sasori-nii will prove to you that his art is better." Sasori raised his eyebrow and looked at Sakura.

"There is no point to prove something that is obvious to someone who is idiotic." Sasori chuckled at Deidara.

"What the hell ever un." Deidara said as he hurried back down the dark hallway.

"He truly is an idiot." Sasori walked over to the fridge and pulled out something to snack on.

"We are planning on throwing you a party tonight with the members that are here." Pein said as he sat down on the couch next to Hidan.

"It is only us here though also Tobi but still." She looked down. She hopped that Itachi and Kisame would be back before she had to leave for a while. They noticed her sadness and started to feel bad.

"You know inside that they wished that they could be here to see you off." Pein said. Sakura looked up and laughed.

"Maybe Kisame but not Itachi. He would look at me and say hmm." Sakura laughed as she picked up her clothes. "Well I should go pack and get ready for the party tonight." She walked back to her room and fell on her bed. "I am not that depressed. He barely talked to me so I guess I should not be sad. I just miss him." She said to herself. After Sakura had packed her bad Pein knocked on her door to let her know that they needed their guest of honor at the party.

She got a few gifts from them but nothing that anybody would see and notice that it was given by the Akatsuki. Tobi got her a flower that was preserved in a little ball. Pein got her a little pendent with a cherry blossom engraved on it. Sasori made her a puppet that looked like him but also to where no one else would know. Deidara also made her something but it was an explosive bird. She gave everyone hugs and kissed them goodnight as the party ended. She put her gifts in her bag and laid down on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Right before she was going to closer her eyes a small knock came from her door.

"Come in." She called as she sat up.

"I wanted to wish you a safe trip." Itachi walked in and put down an Uchiha clan symbol shirt down on her bed. "Only wear this if you are going to sleep or in desperate need of it. I don't want you to get caught with something like this but I didn't want to leave you without a memory of me." Itachi said as he turns to walk out the door. Sakura jumped up from her bed and ran to give Itachi a big hug.

"Thank goodness you came back before I had to leave. I will miss you Itachi-nii." Sakura let a few tears slip from her eyes.

"It will be rough on you from now on. Do not cry anymore Sakura." She pulled away from him and nodded. He left the room and she crawled back into the bed smiling. The morning came to soon she thought. She left the base with only Tobi with her.

"Tobi is going to miss Sakura." Sakura held Tobi's hand as they walked in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Sakura is going to miss you Tobi." She said sadly. "Once I get there you will leave right?" She faced him.

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"I will truly be on my own but I will do my best." By afternoon they reached the village and Tobi gave Sakura the biggest and longest hug then went on his way. She headed into the village and went to straight to the place that was set up by someone associated with the Akatsuki secretly. "All on my own huh. This is going to be tough." She open the door to the apartment and walked in.

Author's Note- New chapter will be tomorrow for sure. I will make my day of rest on Sunday so don't worry. Don't worry she won't forget about Gaara either. I love Gaara to much to allow Sakura to forget about him so easy. Also tomorrow's chapter is going to get crazyyy.


	15. Chapter 13

Author's Note- Sorry that this chapter is late. I was working on my art project that I am incredibly in love with. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter this goes out to all of the people who reviewed, favorite, and followers. I love you guys very much.

The place that Sakura was going to live in was set up just like home. Everything that she wanted was at her fingertips. The Akatsuki truly spoiled Sakura when she was a child. She unpacked her bags and then went into the village to explore around. The Village was big but she felt lonely since it was a village that didn't contain Gaara. She would write him little letters and one of the members had someone secretly give it to him. They could not see each other for almost a year because Gaara had to do something important and did not have time. Sakura walked through the village and looked at all the little shops and stores. Suddenly a running blonde haired boy pasted her almost knocking her on her butt. He smiled back at her with weird whisker like markings on the sides of his cheeks. She felt herself boil but quickly calmed herself trying to control her quick anger. Sakura had enough of the village and hurried back to her room to sleep off the trip that she had.

The next day was the day Sakura had been waiting for. She got herself ready and ran out in the direction of the academy. When she reached the academy many other children stood in lines waiting to be welcomed into the academy. She went into the line and stared up at the sky wonder what everyone was up to. She wondered if they were having fun without her there. She drew her attention back to the opening ceremony and when it finally ended they had to report to their classroom and begin learning. All of the students had to get put into a three man squad and Sakura was just so lucky to get stuck with the blonde boy who almost injured her the other day and some cocky raven haired boy. She stared at the raven haired boy and noticed his symbol on his back. "Uchiha?" She said quietly but not quite enough. The boy looked at her with intense onyx eyes.

"What do you want?" He said with a not so nice tone. She huffed at his response and turned the other way. Sakura thought that there was no way that he was related to Itachi at all.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The bright blonde cheered loudly and Sakura begin to try to rub the headache that was growing out.

"I am Sakura." She said as she placed her chin on her hands. She turned to the nasty attitude boy sitting next to her.

"Hmph. My name is Saskue Uchiha." Then it clicked in Sakura's mind that her was indeed related to Itachi. Saskue Uchiha was Itachi's younger brother the only one that he left to live. Sakura gasped at this information that processed through her head. Then a smirk grew on her face. Sakura thought that there was no way such a scrawny little boy would surpass Itachi's greater power.

"Hey Sakura-chan where do you come from?" Naruto pulled Sakura's attention back to him.

"You don't need to know that." She said stressfully. The Akatsuki did not tell her what to say when someone asked where she came from or what happened to her family. The school day ended with Naruto fifty questioning her about her whole life story and Saskue just sat there motionless you could actually believe that he died sitting there so still. Sakura hurried back home so she could write something to Gaara.

_Dear Gaara_

_I miss you very much and I can't wait to see you next time. I arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village yesterday which was not fun. I don't like it here and I want to go home. While I was walking around the village some kid named Naruto almost knocked me on the ground and today I met an ice king called Saskue. The best thing about all of that is that they are both in my squad. I feel like my years at the academy are going to be long and hard. Gaara I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, Sakura_

She wrapped the note and placed it on her desk. It was nightfall and the academy made her extremely exhausted. Sakura laid down on her bed and fell fast asleep not noticing that there was another note sitting on her desk unopened.

Author's Note- Kinda short chapter I am sorry but yeah. I want to make an urgent announcement I will not be posting a chapter on Jan-31 because that is my dad's death anniversary and I would rather not write on that day but I might. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I write these chapter because of you guys. Hope to hear more from you guys.


	16. Chapter 14

Author's Note- Well you guys just make me blush when I read your reviews. All of you guys are so sweet it makes me want to write even more. I am glad that I decided to actually make this story and post it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter but then again something does happen that you might not like.

Sakura's pink alarm clock to beep like crazy. She flipped over on her side and slapped the alarm clock off. She slowly lifted herself up and looked at the time. She woke up to early but she knew that she would not be able to go back to sleep. Sakura stretched her little legs and yawned loudly before she got up and walked over to her desk. Her emerald eyes caught the sight of the vanilla colored envelope that she failed to notice the other day. She quickly pulled out the chair and plopped down. Sakura carefully removed the letter from the envelope and smiled softly.

_Dear Cherry Blossom_

_I am missing you terribly. I am very sorry that we have been unable to see each other I hear that you are at the Hidden Leaf Village. I will be going there in a year to take the exams. I promise you Sakura tht soon we will be able to see each other again. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love Gaara_

She pushed away tears that started to form in her eyes. Sakura got dressed quickly and put the letter up in a secret spot. She left for another day at the academy. As she arrived Sakura saw a group of girls flaunting themselves over Saskue. She walked past him without paying any mind to him. Saskue eyed the pink haired girl as she gave no care about him when she walked by. She went and sat down at her seat as she heard Naruto down the hall. He burst thought the doors and ran up to Sakura in a hurry.

"We are going to get our sensei today!" He yelled at Sakura which stopped surprising this loud boys nature.

"We are getting a sensei?" She asked as she felt a headache coming on.

"Yeah he is the one that will be training us." He jumped up and down.

"When are we supposed to meet him?" Sakura tattled her head slightly and eyed him.

"This afternoon." He finally calmed down and sat down next to her. "That is all I have heard today."

"Have you told Saskue yet?" She rubbed her temples in hopes to make the headache disappear before it officially appeared.

"Why would I want to tell him?" Sakura shrugged as she watched Saskue come into the classroom. It reminded her of Itachi. He looked similar to Itachi a younger version of him which made her a little happy. She had two reminders of Itachi a shirt and his younger brother.

"Well I guess we should probably tell him." He sat down on the other side of Sakura. "We are getting our sensei today Saskue." She looked at him but he said nothing and kept looking forward. "I am so excited I cannot wait." She said as Iruka Sensei walked through the door. The day went by slow only creeping towards the afternoon. When the afternoon approached all groups were split up and made to go into different areas during their waiting period. Naruto, Saskue, and Sakura stood in the classroom waiting impatiently wonder where there 30 minute sensei was at.

"Why is he late?" Naruto huffed and walked back in forth. Sakura could see a light bulb go off above his head as he climbed on a chair and put a chalkboard easer at the opening of the door. "That should teach him not to be late." The blonde quickly climbed down the chair and not long after comes in a teacher with a mask on. He opened the door and the easer went falling down on his head. The three students looked at him awed as they really didn't believe that he would have fallen for it. "HA." Naruto erupted with laughter. Their greeting was to be worked on but they had a lot of training ahead.

"My name is Kakashi Sensei. I will be group 7's Sensei." He said as he patted his chalk covered hair off but it would not make a difference since his hair was of a grayish but whiter color. Sakura shook her head as she realized she really wanted to go home.

Author's Note- Sorry guys I would have wrote more but I am really tired and I want to go to be. I had a long day. Also I don't think I will put the chunin exams in I will just skip over that part because it was really long and I don't know it just doesn't really fit my story. I will have some tasty stuff happen next chapter see ya guys.


	17. Chapter 15

Author's Note- Hello peeeps. I am actually updating around the normal time haha. To be truthful I am getting a tad bit of writers block but no worries I am fighting it back and writing down ideas for later chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter don't be afraid to review or you can privately message me if you are curious but I will not be giving out spoilers. I'm confused on the hole Akatsuki robe or cloak thing so I am just switching between words hope you don't mind.

The day went on as team 7 had tried to get the bells from kakashi Sensei the only one that did not succeed was Naruto but they ended up sharing their food with him anyway. They spent the rest of their academy days doing simple missions and learning very little. Before Sakura knew it she nearly spent four months at the Hidden Leaf Village. She never did met up with any of the members and failed to receive any letter back. When the school day ended she ran back to the apartment and looked the place. She then noticed a small vanilla envelope. Sakura tore open the letter and quickly began to read.

_Dear Sakura_

_I am sorry that I have not written you back for a while. There is something wrong and I think it is for the best that we stop with this relationship. I can never see you anymore and I miss you all the time. It is enough Sakura and we are really young. This is my finale letter._

_Goodbye Gaara._

Sakura plopped down on her bed and covered up with the covers. She held her pillow close to her and started to cry softly. Nothing could get worse than the fact that her family has not seen her in over four months and the person she waited on day after day left without hesitation. Sakura pushed the thought of being alone to the back of her head and finally got up from her bed. She moved slowly to the window and noticed that someone was standing off in the distance. She ran out of the apartment to the spot where she saw the figure standing as she got closer she noticed the red cloud robe. Sakura jumped into a hug with the person. She looked up at his face and noticed it was Pein himself.

"Daddy I missed you." She cried into his cloak. He lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you very much as well." He rubbed the tears away from her eyes and patted her head.

"I thought you would come and see me. Nobody came to look for me." She stopped crying and wiggled her fingers between them.

"I sent the members out but every time they came they noticed that you were at school or were training. They can't be in the village for too long or they could get caught and that could cause problems." She nodded in agreement. "There is something else bother you Sakura." He lifted her chin to force her to look up at him.

"Gaara has decided it was best if we separated." Pein scoffed and shook his head.

"Cherry blossom for damn sake you are only seven years old. You need to focus on being a child and passing the academy training then worry about being together with anyone. Stop worrying about something so simple and focus on being a child." He put Sakura back down on the ground and squeezed both of her shoulders. "Don't try growing up so fast. It makes me feel weak." She hugged him once again and then pulled away. "I will be sending Itachi next month to check up on you. So don't worry everything will get better." She ran back to her room and the next time she turned around Pein was gone.

Sakura's heart eased a bit when she realized that all of her simple worrying was put to rest with a few words from her father. It was nightfall when she went to bed dreaming of a better day the next day. The next day she did not have school but Kakashi wanted them to go out with them for training. When Sakura woke up in the morning she had to hurry and get dressed because he alarm went off late. It did not matter if Sakura arrived a little late because when she did Kakashi Sensei was stilling missing from Team 7. They were located in a very over populated tree area. Kakashi finally showed up and told them that their task was to walk up the tree. To Sakura this was a piece of cake. Sasori had shown her how to control her chakra. After he got done explaining what they needed to do it took her only a few times before she was at the top of the tree. They all looked at her with surprise and then the boys tried their best to reach higher on the tree. The day of training ended rough for them but not Sakura. She was proud of herself that she finally got to learn something and was better at it then the other too.

She learned a lot from the academy as her months turned into years and soon the Chunin exams approached them fast. Many different genin showed up at the Hidden Leaf Village to participate in the exams. Sakura ran through the village now ten years old and stopped in her tracks as he walked down the same path she traveled down with her team. He barely looked at her as his attention was focused on Saskue. Naruto was upset as all the foreign genin were all paying attention to Saskue and all of them wanted to fight with him. Sakura stared at him as he was grown up he now had red writing on his forehead and he was standoffish and talked in a deeper more cruel voice. Gaara glanced at her and a small smile appeared quickly and vanished in a second. Sakura's heart squeezed as she quickly looked at Naruto who was throwing a tantrum. They left quickly and headed to their meeting spot with Kakashi. Sakura was angry but only in her head her heart wanted to hug him again.

Author's Note- So I wanted to inform you guys that I am skipping the Chunin Exams. I liked the episodes it's just I really don't want to write about it I am terrible sorry if you guys wanted me to write about it but it's not gonna happen. Anyway I decided later and I pinky promise on this that I will post the next chapter since I forgot Friday to update it. Anyway I will explain more later and I am sorry that I really don't have conversations between team 7 I am lazy with that but that will all be in next chapter when things get spicy.


	18. Chapter 16

Author's Note- Good evening everyone or whatever time it is where you are located at hehe. To answer your question DreamRealm3 I decided the pairing will be Gaara and Sakura but I am planning on making other stories with different pairings. You cannot have a prefect relationship so of course there will be difficult times with them. I will not write another story until I am done with this one as well. Well if you have any more questions don't be afraid to review or message me. Thanks for your support Sakura-Fairy-Tail, Bears of the west, DreamRealm3, Bibia3101, Tobee, annashina, Tsubasa Hanabusa, and thebooknerdgeek for reviewing my story and making my day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Saskue grew closer to Sakura as the days passed by while Gaara stayed in the village. Sakura patiently waited to ask him why he was finally warming up to her. If he was anything like Itachi then he would have to be forced into liking someone and it confused her terribly. She waited under the tree that all of team 7 were supposed to meet under. Saskue was the first one to arrive after Sakura and they stood there in silence until got the ten seconds of courage.

"Why are you recently getting close to me?" She turned her head to him not pushing her body off of the tree. She could see the smirk growing on his face.

"I have taken an interest in you." He glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch her reaction. Sakura blushed slightly then hid it.

"There is no reason to become interested in me." She looked down at her feet then back up to see if the other two were coming at all.

"How about we get together Sakura?" She looked at him crazily and then quickly checked her surroundings to try and hope that Kakashi Sensei or Naruto would come to her rescue.

"What are you talking about Saskue? Are you not feeling well?" Sakura touched his forehead with the back of her hand when she saw that there was no one coming to her rescue.

"Sakura answer the question." His voice got lower and demanding. Sakura begin to think that maybe if Gaara saw that what happened was not getting to her then maybe he would find interest. She nodded silently and he smirked once more. "Let's go Sakura. They won't be coming today. The doob still has not woken up and Kakashi Sensei is too busy reading that book."

They spent the day together doing really nothing. They walked around the village then stopped under a tree to watch the sky filled with clouds. She saw no sign of Gaara for the whole day until it became nightfall and Saskue was walking her home. Gaara walked in-between Tamari and Kankuro. Gaara watched her as she walked to close for comfort with Saskue. They got close together and Saskue stared at Gaara.

"We will fight." Saskue said to Gaara as he walked past. Gaara looked at him and then glanced at Sakura. She looked down at her hands. Saskue walked Sakura back up to her room and then told her that he wanted to do it again tomorrow after training.

Sakura went into her room and waiting for Saskue to leave completely out of sight before she went out to the woods behind the apartment; waited one of the Akatsuki members. As she approached him she noticed that this time it was Itachi who waited to talk to her.

"Itachi-nii!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He barely hugged her back as she pulled away. "Hey Itachi-nii, I have something to tell you." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Hn?" She looked down her fingers then back up at him.

"Saskue and I have started going out." His eyes widen and then lowered.

"If he starts to bully you Sakura I will do something about it." She shook her head no and then looked away.

"I don't want any of you guys to get hurt so I am going to solve this on my own. He said that I have become of interest to him. It confused me a lot but I really don't think he is serious. If he is not serious then I don't have to be serious either." He realized what she really was talking about. Weather Sakura liked it or not she still felt something deep down inside about Gaara. After her one-sided conversation with Itachi she headed back up to her room. She didn't want to push things with Saskue. Everything to her was just far too confusing to deal with and it hurt her head. She quickly lay down in her bed to ease into sleep.

Author's Note- Sorry really short chapter but it's still a chapter. I need to get some stuff done. Anyway more exciting things in tomorrow's chapter so don't worry. Anyhow thanks for reading so far I didn't realize that this story would grow so much all thanks you all of you readers. I wubbs you guys.


	19. Extra Chapter 3

Author's Note- Good day everyone I hope you guys had a great day just like I did. I will keep this note short and sweet. I have finally caught up in every one of my classes so yay for me. That means that I will be able to write now in my classes and update faster. Also I seem to forgotten the Extra Chapter so this chapter will be an extra chapter and if I have time tonight I will update chapter 17. I hope you enjoy this Extra Chapter.

Sakura Age 6- Extra Chapter

Sakura ran down the road to the Kazekage's place. Every time she would come into the village Gaara would tell her to meet him in front of the building. She reached the building and sat on the step trying her best to catch her breath. The village was filled with kids that would normally treat Gaara and Sakura as invisible but I didn't mind either one of them. The doors to the building creaked open and Sakura quickly turned her head around sharply. She was quickly let down when she saw that it was only Tamari and Kankuro the siblings of Gaara's. They looked at her curiously then brushed her off walking past her deep into the village. She rested her head on her hands and huffed as the day moved on. Sakura caught herself a few times falling asleep until she could no longer stay awake. She closed her eyes and dreamed about an amazing playdate with Gaara. The building doors creaked open once more and out came Gaara. He noticed the little pink haired girl that rested on the last step. Sakura to him looked so fragile and peaceful. He slowly walked down the steps and touched her shoulder gently afraid that even the slightest touch would break her. Gaara sat down next to her and placed her closer to him. He sat there with her as she slept the day away. The sun was going down before Gaara decided it was time to wake her up. He gently shook her arm and she slowly opened her eyes letting out a small yawn.

"When did you get here Gaara-chan?" Sakura said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then noticed that the sun was going down. "Oh no I need to get going. I have to go Gaara-chan I will see you next month." She hugged him goodbye and ran away. Gaara's smile faded as she disappeared from his sight. He grabbed his chest and squeezed it.

Sakura had been at the village for a week and had to go home. The people who took her this time were Tobi and Sasori. They were normally the only people home that would be able to take her and leave without really being needed. Itachi and Kisame had a special mission always being assigned to them and Pein and Konan had started to go on missions more often. Hidan and Kakuzu were busy as well Sakura had not seen them in months. Everyone was disappearing and reappearing. She returned back to the base with Sasori and Tobi after a few long days. She plopped down on the couch after taking a hot shower and cuddled up against Sasori who sat at the end of the couch.

"I miss everyone Sasori-nii." Sakura sighed as he pulled a blanket over her.

"Well everyone misses you too. Nobody was ever happy in this place until leader-sama had brought you home. It is depressing how you will be leaving next year. You missing here will be greatly noted." His voice was sour and cold. Sasori already missed the pink haired girl even though she rested under his arm. Once she left the base to live in a village for a few years everyone's mood in the base will drop. He held Sakura close until she fell asleep. "Everyone is surely missing you. You communicate so much between each other because of you only." He laid his head on top of hers and watched over her for the rest of the night.

Author's Note- Sorry about the short Extra chapter I have stuff to do but at least I still wrote. I like Sasori he makes me happy I might write a story about him and Sakura in the future. Anyway next chapter will be tomorrow I turns out that I really don't have time to write another one. I have a 2D art project due soon and I would like to get it finished before I have to finish my 3D art project. Anyway see ya next chapter don't be afraid to review or such.


	20. Chapter 17

Author's Note- So seriously I had to write this chapter three times already. It is not fun to have to write it over and over and over again. Anyway I finally have it on my trusty old laptop so I am top shape. I hope you guys like the story so far I will probably end it at chapter 30 actually. I don't want it to be overdue for the ending but believe me I will make the end fantastic. It will make you all giggle like Japanese school girls (absolutely no offense and if you take offense I am sorry). Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter leave some reviews if ya want not forcing ya or anything.

Loud Tapping came from Sakura's apartment door. She slowly rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. Sakura then rolled over on her side and peaked through her eyelashes at the alarm clock. She barely made out the number 9:56 am as he pink hair fell on her cheek. The knocking on the door grew heavier and louder she finally rolled out of her comfortable bed and walked over to the door. Sakura opened the door slightly to be pushed back abruptly by a male figure.

"Why are you not up yet?" His voice stern and cold. Sakura yawned again and looked at the chicken butt boy.

"Why are you here?" She spoke quietly as she stumbled to the kitchen acting like she was walking on ice cubes.

"I told you yesterday that I would be meeting you up again. " He said and took a sit at her table as he took in his surroundings. She looked at him as she reached up in the cabinet for a bowl.

"I didn't expect you here so early." Sakura then grabbed a random box of cereal and poured milk into the bowl.

"I can clearly see that." His sarcastic tone grew out thick and strong. She wipped around and looked at him.

"I didn't ask to be woken up at 9:50 in the morning so if you have a problem with it there is the door." She pointed to the front door as his eyebrows rose.

"Hn." Was his last words until Sakura had eaten and got fully dressed for their day together. Sakura and Saskue's day was just like yesterday they did nothing talked about nothing just walked around the village. Even Naruto was confused but got angry because he had a crush on Sakura. While on their walk she kept her eye out for Garra but found him nowhere. It was the afternoon when Sakura finally gave up but wanted alone time.

"I have to go somewhere. We can do this another day." Saskue nodded and Sakura ran off in the opposite direction that he was walking in. Sakura stopped in front of a flower shop and went in. In the shop were many different types of flowers she picked up a lily smiled softly. Sakura remembered when she and Garra were younger they found a small indoor garden area and plucked a few lilies. A girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood next to the crouching pinky.

"Can I help you?" She said with an angry tone. Sakura stood back up and looked around then shrugged.

"I am fine I just wanted to stop in." She turned around and started to walk out.

"I'm Ino, what is your name?" She said loudly.

"My name is Sakura." She left after saying her name. There was a short way to get back to her apartment but chose to go the safer route since the short way was down an alley. She walked down the road and straight to a large tree. The tree was where she would always meet the Akatsuki members she looked up in saw into her open apartment window. There was a sudden drop in temperature. She looked around and saw Gaara off in the distance looking up at the sky. He slowly lowered his head and made eye contact with him. Instantly she started to walk over to him. "Garra I miss you a lot." She said weakly.

"I think it is better if you keep away from me." He said with his voice cold as ice. She walked closer to him only a few inches away from him.

"Why did you leave me so suddenly like that?" She looked at him feeling like she was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"You are just a child Sakura. That is child's matter." He said as he turned and walked away from her. She tried to reach out to grab him but his sand made a barrier around him. She felt tears touch the sides of her cheeks.

"So that is how things really are? You are going to use a defense on me. I guess that promise we made was just some simple child's play too right." She brought her hand close to her chest as more tears flooded her face. "It's cruel of you." Garra felt a pain in his chest but didn't stop walking forward. It was chosen for me to give up on such an idea but to his heart it was something that warmed and even softened the Shukaku. He can't turn his back or that shows the ultimate weakness. Sakura turn and ran up to her apartment and straight into her room. "I wanna go back home." She cried into her pillow. She fell asleep with tears running down her face. In her room was a dark figure that sat at the end of her bed and wiped away the tear stain trails on her cheeks.

Author's Note- Sorry guys very late update but I am also supper tried so this chapter is kinda short. Also important info I will be making another story any suggestions go ahead and message me or review it. The story of course will not be posted until I finish this one. Sorry about this chapter as well I kinda lost track of how I wanted to go about this chapter but ehh I was listening to some depressing music while making it so I apologize.


	21. Chapter 18

Author's Note- Well Sorry about any confusion up until now. This story will end in a Garra and Sakura pairing like I have said before. Anyway I since I already know how going to end the story I might actually start posting 2 chapters a day. When I completely finish the story I will go through and correct my writing mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sasori stopped by the tree where Sakura was supposed to meet him. He didn't like to wait so he stood there for only ten minutes before heading up to her apartment in secretly. Sasori found Sakura laying on her bed clinging to a pillow with tear trails down her cheeks. "Leader-sama is not going to be pleased with this." Sasori sat down at the end of her bed and gentle rubbed away her tears. "Sakura stop trying to grow up fast." Sasori stayed by Sakura's side all night long until the sun began to rise.

Sakura awoke when the sun shined brightly in her face. Rolling out of bed she stumbled to the desk. There was a letter sitting on her notepad. She picked the letter up quickly and read over it.

_Dear Sakura_

_Your life in the Hidden Leaf Village will come to an end sooner than you think. You are almost done with your training so you will be coming home within the next year or so. Don't worry we will always be here waiting but don't make me wait too long. Leader-sama will not care if you want to come home early either it will always be you just. Don't grow up fast Sakura you are a child act like it._

_Brother Sasori_

She smiled at the letter that brought the warmth back to her heart. Sakura quickly got dressed and ran out the room and over to the blonde hair boy that was sitting in Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Sakura walked into the shop and took a seat to the over exaggerating boy.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "How is everything?" He stopped eating for a second to get another sentence out.

"Hey Naruto. I just wanted to come in and enjoy a bowl of ramen." She ordered a bowl of ramen and ate it slowly as Naruto moved onto his third bowl.

"This is definitely the best ramen in the world!" He shouted as he dug into his third serving of ramen. Sakura and Naruto got along pretty well other than the times where Sakura had hit Naruto across the head to try and smack sense into him but it was not working. They talked about the missions in the future and the Chunin Exams that were coming up. "How are things between you and Saskue?" He talked quietly as they left the shop.

"I don't think it is going to work out. I don't think me and him were every supposed to get together. I mean our backgrounds are completely crazy." Naruto raised an eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders has he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah well I want you to be happy and the guy is something of a show off." Naruto talked loudly and soon regretted it as he saw Saskue walking their direction. Saskue walked towards Sakura with no emotion on his face.

"Hey Saskue what's up?" She said cheerfully not letting anyone get her mood down.

"Nothing." Sakura turned to Naruto and mentally shooed him off. When Sakura and Saskue were finally alone she twisted her fingers together. "What is it?" He asked coolly.

"I don't think that it is going to work out between us." She said quietly then decided to make eye contract. When she looked up she saw a little bit of hurt but it quickly vanished.

"That is fine by me. Is there anything else you need?"

"Um not that is it." Sakura said quietly and Saskue went walking on past her. Naruto came running over back to her and was holding a thumb up.

"How was it?"

"It was weird but I don't know." She said as she watched Saskue disappear into the crowd of people. Sakura returned home later that day and noticed that she had a visitor waiting for her. She walked up to her apartment and saw Gaara standing in front of her door leaning against it. His eyes were shut and his posture was sloppy. "Gaara?" She questioned him as she approached closer. His eyes slowly opened and turned to look at her.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked coldly and Sakura quickly opened the door letting Gaara inside first. He made himself at home on the couch sitting proper.

"What are you doing here?" She went and sat down beside him.

"I will only be here until I pass the exam." He slowly looked at her and Sakura knew that something was different about Gaara. "The Akatsuki are after me." The name of her family brought her to complete shock.

"Why are they after you?" She turned his way and saw the sealed emotion in his eyes.

"Because of the Shukaku." She remembered only bits and pieces behind the Shukaku living inside Gaara's body. What Sakura did not understand was the fact that her family was after the beast that laid dormant in his body.

"Why do they want it?" She rested her shaking hands on her lap.

"The power the Shukaku holds is great and if placed in the wrong hands and can to destruction of many things." He said in a sad voice. Sakura moved closer to Gaara and pulled him into a hug. She realized that it was the same boy she first met when she was young. Gaara had a grown up body but his heart was the heart of a child's that had been tainted with the sight of blood and lost. She held him close and just like they were younger she fell asleep in his arms.

Author's Note- Well that was kinda cutee. I forgot where I was going with this chapter but no worries I figured something out. Anyway I hope you guys review it and stuff. Anyway I will not be posting another one today so you guys will just have to wait until tomorrow. I hope to hear from ya. See ya next chapter.


	22. Chapter 19

Author's Note- Good day everyone. I am super exhausted I got caught up in all of my classes for school once again but it is not going to affect my updating rate. Also this is the chapter to where I skipped all the Chunin Exam stuff so just a minor heads up. Sorry about the flip flopping stuff. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and my kitty Kyo says meows to everyone.

Gaara watched Sakura sleep on his arm. Inside he knew that there was love but then the Shukaku would try to crush it. So Gaara chose the path to smolder those feelings and become emotionless. Gaara felt maybe in a different world him and Sakura would be left alone in piece. In their world everything was trying to pull them away from each other but like magnets they continued to look for each other. He wanted to surround her in everything she desired and wanted to show her how much he cared for her since she found him that lonely day. He moved a few loose strands of pink hair from Sakura's face. Sakura wiggled her nose and moved her body a bit. Gaara's harsh eyes lightened up just a tad when he saw Sakura smile a bit. Her eyelids twitched and slowly she opened to reveal her green orbs. Sakura looked up at Gaara and a smile began to grow.

"Gaara have you been here the whole time?" She yawned a bit but stayed where she was at. He stared back at her and simply nodded to answer Sakura's question. "Are you hungry? I am sorry I didn't mean to keep you this long." She sat up slowly and stretched out her legs and arms. Gaara simply watched her he didn't even notice that his arm had gone numb. "I remember when you use to talk all the time back then. We would have some crazy conversation too." She giggled at the thought of how cute Gaara was when he was little.

"I will be leaving after the Chunin exam is over Sakura." He said as he stood up and walked over to the front door. (Quick Memo= Sakura has already fought and lost and they are getting ready for the last round in the Chunin Exam). Sakura remembered that there was only a few days left before the end of the exam. Everyone from all the other villages was already on their way to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"That is only a few days away. How are you going to leave like that?" She hurried over to him and grabbed his arm.

"I always need to keep my guard up now and you are something of a tool that the Akatsuki can use against me. You can call me cruel all you want but people like them are far beyond human." Sakura felt her pulse rise the way he talked about her family like that but remembered that no matter what she was not allowed to say a word about their connections. Sakura released Gaara's arm and walked back towards the kitchen.

The days came and went since the last encounter with Gaara for Sakura. She felt lonely but didn't want to fall back into a depressive sat she was in at the beginning again. She had become good friends with Ino when she had to fight her and sat with her along with her team to watch the final part of the exam. There was commotion throughout the Hidden Leaf Village was attacked during an invasion of Orochimaru and his followers. Sakura wanted to get close but she didn't want to make it obvious that there was something between the two of them. He had taken Saskue as a body to be for the later years because Saskue was building up hatred against Itachi. After everything died down it made it clear that Gaara and his siblings vanished into thin air. Sakura had already had he bags packed the day of the final exam and started to head home from the main building. Naruto was left alone to work on training with some prevy-sage and Saskue had also disappeared. It left Sakura alone and wanting to go home even more.

Sakura entered her apartment and noticed that almost everything she had gotten use to was suddenly disappearing one by one. She waited till nightfall and looked out by the tree that was the normal meeting spot and saw Hidan and Kakuzu waiting for her. Sakura grabbed her bag and shut the door to the apartment that had been her home for nearly two and a half years forever. She missed the days when she was little and could simply catch a ride on one of their backs but now she was faster and stronger which meant that she had to do things by herself. They moved faster now since Sakura could simply push charka to her feet and control how much chakra flow went to them. They reached back to the base by the next morning. She remembered it like it was just yesterday and walked back into where she felt that she trul;y belonged.

Author's Note- Yes I know that this chapter is short in many way but I wanted to put this all in so I am able to do something fun next chapter. Anyway I will post hopefully two chapters tomorrow don't hold it against me if I don't I might actually stay the night at a friend's place but I don't know yet. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see ya next time.


	23. Chapter 20

Author's Note- Sorry about being late today but I can only post one chapter today. I am very sorry but I will definitely try for sure to post two chapter tomorrow so don't worry. Also don't worry I won't leave this chapter on a cliff hanger either. Well I also decided to spend the night at my friend's house so this chapter might not be long because I don't want to sit on the computer all day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sakura walked through the base doors and smelled something amazing. As she walked through the doors all of the Akasuki members all jumped out and yelled surprise. The base living room was decorated with balloons and streamers. In the middle of the back wall there was a large banner that hung from one corner of the wall to the other corner of the wall. The banner read _Welcome Home Sakura._ Sakura smiled softly as Pein and Konan walked over to her with a large cake that held a few candles. The cake was soft pink with white trimming and had little cherry blossom decorations on it. Sakura had turned fourteen a month before she could go back home so Pein and everyone else were sad that they missed over four years of birthdays with her. Tears began to run down the sides of her cheeks as everyone hurried over she started to giggle bit.

"I missed everyone so much. I want to thank you guys for everything you guys have done for me." She began to laugh as tears just kept coming. Pein handed over the cake to Konan and strolled over to Sakura.

"Everyone here has a dark story Sakura. You are the one piece of light that came to us and made us realize that there is still something good left in this horrific world. We truly missed you even if some of us don't say it out loud." Pein pulled Sakura into a deep hug and squeezed her tightly as if the world was falling apart. Tobi came from behind the two of them and started to jump around and laugh.

"Tobi wants to hug Sakura-chan too." Pein pulled away from her and Tobi jumped right on her. "Tobi thinks Sakura had changed very much." Sakura giggled more and a smile grew on her face. For the first time in a while the people Sakura called family had come together all in the same room.

They sat down at the table Sasori on Sakura's left and Pein on Sakura's right. She had the large cake placed in front of her and across her sat Itachi and Kisame. There were presents scattered all across the table. Pein was the first one to give Sakura a present when she opened it the present was a medical book with a cherry blossom bookmark sticking out of the top of the book. The next one was Tobi he had handed her a plush handmade Tobi doll. Sakura couldn't stop laughing at the doll because it looked so much like him. Konan had placed a handmade origami flower hair clip in Sakura's hair. The flower resembled the one that Konan wore in her hair. Kakuzu had second thoughts on giving Sakura twenty dollars but soon got over it. Hidan came up behind Sakura and placed a Jashin necklace around her neck but had to fight with Pein about it. White and Black Zetsu had created a special veins fly trap that was poisonous. Itachi gave her something that was in the Uchiha clan that had an engraved Uchiha clan symbol in it. Deidara was the next one to hand Sakura a present and she really was trying to refuse it nicely. He made her an explosive clay bird that Sakura had to put far away from the other presents so that he didn't get any idea of destroying her gifts. Kisame gave her a small key chain that was a minitaur version of his sword and tried his hardest to convince Sakura that the key chain was handmade but she didn't fall for it. The last one to hand Sakura a present was Sasori. He came into the room with a large box and set it down of the table in front of her while pushing the cake away. Sakura quickly jumped to open the present. When she opened it her face lite up brightly. In the box there were ten small puppets each puppet resembled each Akasuki member and a book about puppet mastery was placed on the side. She looked up at everyone with the biggest smile planted on her face.

"Thank you everyone. I am glad that I am back home." She said as she went and hugged everyone.

"Welcome back home Sakura. We are glad you came back." All of them said in harmony as they laughed and pulled her into a family hug.

Author's Note- Sorry everyone for the short chapter. I wanted to do something with them as a family and so I did. There will be more action and fun in tomorrow's chapter because I will post two chapters as well. Well don't be afraid to review or message me. I cannot wait to hear from you guys. See ya guys next chapter.


	24. Extra Chapter 4

Author's Note- Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday my internet was down and I couldn't leave the house. Anyway I will post two chapters today so don't worry. This one is an Extra Chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

Sakura Age 2-Extra Chapter

Pein held little Sakura on his lap as she pulled on his hair and reached for his piercings. He moved his head back she could not get the piercings. The quite noises from her make him smile inward. Sakura tried to lift herself off of his lap but he pushed her back to sitting down. Hidan runs into Pein's office and spots Sakura.

"There ya are you little bitch." Hidan yells as he points at Sakura. She tilts her head to the side and looks at him cutely.

"Hidan do not brag in her like that." Pein scolds him. Hidan lowers his finger and recognizes Pein.

"Sorry leader-sama." Pein puts Sakura on the floor and she stumbles over to Hidan. He picks her up and looks at her. "We have been looking for your little ass." She laughs as Hidan just shakes his head.

"Ass." She laughs out Pein quickly stands up. "Bitch ass." Hidan laughs at her simple words as Pein walks over to them.

"Don't say that Sakura. Hidan give Sakura to me." Pein orders. Sakura stops laughing once she gets into Pein arms. For the rest of the night Pein had to keep telling Sakura not to repeat Hidan's dirty language and to never say it again. She stopped saying after Sasori put a bar of soap in her mouth and scolded Hidan.

Author's Note- Sorry this was really short but I just wanted to add some type of extra chapter in today. Anyway I promise the next extra chapter will be filled with cute stuff between Gaara and Sakura. Well see ya guys next to chapters.


	25. Chapter 21

Author's Note- I explained everything that happened yesterday to me in the extra chapter's note so I don't want to sound like a broken record. Well I will be updating the next two chapters late tomorrow but the story will still be updated. Well this chapter means that I only have about nine more chapters of this story left. After this story ends I am going to take a break for a couple of days and then begin to write again. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

The party had ended late and all of the excitement made Sakura exhausted. She had gone back to her bedroom that was still decorated the way she left it when she was younger. The walls were still painted bright pink and decorated with children posters with a tiny bed and little dresser. She threw down her bag and tried to fit in the small bed. Sakura's ceiling was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars that were glowing brightly as she stared at them. Her green eyes began to shut slowly as memories of her childhood drifted into her mind. Sakura was awoken in the morning to the sound of gentle tapping on her door. She got up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before answering.

"Come in." She called out to the closed door. The door creaks open and in comes Sasori.

"Good morning Sakura, did you sleep well?" Sasori came in the room with a tray full of food and some orange juice. He sets the tray down on Sakura's lap as she began to dig in.

"I am going to need a bigger bed if I want to start to sleep well. I never realized how tiny I until last night." She laughed as she took another piece of bacon.

"Leader-sama wants to see you. You will be leaving today with Zetsu and then be picked up by me and Deidara. Leader-sama has something special to tell you." Sasori said as he walked out of the room. Sakura stared down at the breakfast food then at her pink cheery blossom clock above her door frame. Sakura got dressed after she finished eating and went to Pein's office. She knocked on the door and waited for the okay to come in. As she heard Pein's rough voice from the other side she opened the door and walked in.

"Sakura I am glad that you are home. I have decided to send you over to do business for me at the Village Hidden in the Sand. You are now a member of our clan so don't let me down. I except good things to come from your training the Hidden Leaf Village. Your mission is to check up on how some of our intel are doing over there. The Village is having some difficult times with the loss of their Kazekage. I heard that Gaara will be the next Kazekage with time." Sakura's eyes widen as feelings rushed into her head.

"Dad I have a question for you." She said quickly before he could continue on. He nodded for Sakura to go on. "What do you and the others want from Gaara?" Sakura's eyes burned with anxiousness and fear. She wanted to know but felt that whatever they wanted was something horrible. Pein sighed and placed his hands on his lap.

"I can never lie to you Sakura. That boy holds a monster inside of him that will give our family a bigger push into the range of our enemies. Our enemies tremble with fear at will we soon get ahold of one of them. Gaara has the beast called Shukaku in him. The beast is only a one tail but still his power is incredible and once we get ahold of the others then we will be unstoppable." Pein looked up at her and made eye contact. Sakura shook her head and drew in a breath.

"I want you to stop it. Stop going after Gaara. You sound like a monster that is power hungry. He is a human being with a soul so stop acting like you don't have one. I will take your mission but I am not sure that I will come back." Sakura turned on her heels and walked out of the room quickly anger rushing to her fist. She went out to the training grounds that the Akatsuki had special made and punched a tree wide open. "Power hungry beast can't let it go for one moment." She said as she punched another tree.

"Wow those trees must have beaten you up pretty bad to blast them in pieces." Kisame walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Chill out I don't want to fight you and you need to save that energy when you leave on your mission. Nobody wants a weak person on their team especially Zetsu." She shrugs his hand off and walks back inside the base. In an hour it was time for her and Zetsu to leave. It was difficult talking to him sometimes because he could change from white to black quickly.

They left the base about noon and headed for the village. For a majority of the time it was quite with a few spoken words between Sakura and White Zetsu. They stopped for a while in a poorly populated small village to get something to eat after that they walked through the night to get to the Village Hidden in the sand in time. It was daybreak as they approached the outskirts of the village. It was just like Sakura remembered everything seemed so big after she ever stepped foot out of the base. Zetsu left her on her own as she walked through the village making sure to tell her that the other two will be there to get her at midnight. She walked through the village looking around trying to spot Gaara when she stumbled upon him looking up into the sky. Sakura stopped in her tracks and smiled softly as he turned and caught her eye.

Author's Note- I know you guys will love the ending of the story so I want to make it the longest ever. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more exciting things in tomorrow's chapter. I will have to start summing things up and making a tad bit longer chapters. If there is anything you guys wanted me to add then you need to review or message me or I will not be able to please you. Anyway don't be afraid to review I will be going through all of the chapters and fixing my mistakes once the story is over. Thanks for the support guys.


	26. Chapter 22

Author's Note- I am terrible sorry that I did not update yesterday something happened and I couldn't get on my laptop for a good part of the day. I was so busy and then my internet still refused to let me have access to the website. Fret not though your trusty writer has official fixed the internet problem and can update the rest of the chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Gaara turned his body slowly to face Sakura as her legs began to move on their own towards him. She walked closer to him as his eyes remained emotionless and took steps forward to her. They stopped when they got close to each other and stared for a while into the other's eyes. Anyone could feel the tension between them how their love for each other seemed twisted even forbidden in a way. Gaara wanted to hold her in his arms but the way he was now locked that feeling deep inside the now frozen heart of his. Sakura felt that there was more to Gaara then his cold gaze she knew that he still had feelings for her but she kept it hidden because she wanted him to be the one to come back to her. She was close to tears because of the hurting feelings they hid for each other.

"What business do you have in my village?" His cold voice flowed out putting an end to the silence that overthrew them.

"I have a special mission that I must attend to." She said confidently but wanted to tell him bad about the Akatsuki. Sakura wanted to tell him that the Akatsuki are going to keep their distance because she is the leader's daughter. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head to keep her family safe from any bad things that could come. "I heard what happened to Kazekage. I also heard that they are going to appoint you to being the new Kazekage." She said sheepishly as Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "Naruto is not going to be happy."

"It is true I have a few years of training but my day will come until now they leave things up to the council." Gaara looked towards the Kazekage building then back at her.

"I wish I knew what was bothering you Gaara. You were such a sweetheart and never hid anything from me when we were kids." Sakura said as she wiggled her fingers in her hands.

"That was when we were kids Sakura. The times are changing and if you are going to be stuck in the past then you are going to get left behind." Gaara coldy said as he stalked off to the Kazekage building. Sakura held back the tears and looked up at the cloudless sky.

Sakura finished her intel mission and nightfall was arriving fast. She looked around for Gaara to try and talk to him again but he was just gone. She suspected that Gaara was still in the building along with the other council members. She went to the meeting place and waited for midnight to arrive. The time ticked by as finally midnight approached and so did Sasori and Deidara. They left together and walked through the night silently. She was done hiding things from people. She wanted to be herself and being herself did not include hiding secrets. She never understood why everyone felt the urge to hate her family but what made her the most upset was the she had to hide her whole lifestyle from the one person that she loved and knew she loved. The arrived at the base early morning and Sakura angrily walked into Pein's office busting the door open.

"I don't want this anymore. I don't want to keep hiding away from the world. I don't want everyone to continue hating you guys for reasons that seem unbelievable. It's not fair for the family and it's defiantly to fair to me. I love you guys but I want to love someone I want to have a human relationship with someone that I care about." Pein stood up quickly and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"You are a damn child. Do not come into my office the person that picked you up and saved you from death and treat me like that. We have scaficed many things to keep you happy yet it is never enough. Sakura we love you but if you want to go out in the world and do what you want then do it. Nobody here is clearly stopping you. You think we like being confined to one area and have to hide. You don't know what this world is capable yet until you see it with your own eyes." Sakura was trembling Pein never once raised his voice at her or even scolded her roughly. He placed his hand on his forehead. "You want to leave then leave don't except us to follow you." He plopped back down in his seat and started to fill out paper work. Sakura ran out the room into her bedroom as tears flooded her face as she began to pack her bag.

Author's Note- I think I am sick but all well I will tough it out. Anyway next chapter coming to ya.


	27. Chapter 23

Author's Note- This chapter will be short so sorry about you guys if you wanted a longer chapter. I just cannot do long chapters today. Well anyway I hope you guys still will enjoy this chapter.

Sakura wanted to pack what she got from her family but decided the only thing she really needed to pack was clothes. She grabbed her bag as she wiped away any stray tears. It was nightfall when she decided to leave she looked around to see if any of the members were awake and walking around but there was no sign of them. She shut her door and headed out the door of the base. She went to the place that she could get to quickly and remembered the directions. She left for the Village Hidden in the Sand knowing that she would make it there early morning. Sakura only stopped once along the way and it was because her feet began to hurt from the extra chakra use. When she finally made it to the village and hurried around looking for Gaara. Tamari and Kankuro spotted Sakura wondering around the village and stopped her.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Tamari said. There was times between Tamari and Sakura that they seemed to be sisters. They both understood each other and always made each other happy. With Kankuro he would always joke around with them. They grew apart once Sakura stopped seeing Gaara as much as she had been.

"I need to talk to Gaara. Also do you know somewhere that I can stay at?" She said Tamari looked Sakura up and down and sighed.

"Running away from your problems will only make things worse. We can take you home and when Gaara gets home later then you can talk to him. For now come with us to get washed up." Tamari and Kankuro lead Sakura back to their house and made her take a shower. Kankuro had made Sakura something to eat and Tamari had laid out a futon for Sakura to take a nap on. She had used a good amount of Chakra to get to the village and had not slept all night.

Sakura had fallen asleep on the futon when Tamari and Kankuro left her alone. She was going to share a room with Tamari for her stay with them. Sakura woke later to being gently tapped on the shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Gaara sitting next to her his hand rested on her shoulder as he nudged her.

"Sakura what is wrong?" He cocked his head to the side when she yawned.

"I am sorry Gaara-chan. I need to leave my family for a while." She said half asleep.

"Where is your family right now?" His voice cool and calming making her drift back to sleep.

"There in the ahh base right now." She said in between a yawn and rolled over away from Gaara. He eyed her closely.

"Sakura, who is your family?" She rolled back over to face him and smiled tiredly.

"You silly I told you before they are the Akatsuki." She fell back asleep and Gaara quickly pulled away from her and hurried out the door. Thoughts hurried to his head as he made sense of why he never met a single one of them. Gaara would confront Sakura when she fully awake the next day to get the right answers from her.

Author's Note- Yes I know this is short and yes I know this maybe a not so good chapter but I want you guys to review and stuff. I know what I am going to do for tomorrow's chapter and I am so excited.


	28. Chapter 24

Author's Note- Hello guys, I hope your day has been good. Anyway I guess nobody that is not into anime will understand the goodness of fanfictions. Well I am not going to bore you guys with my long note but I am going to say that this will be ending soon. I am making the finale decisions on how I am going to end the story now. If you want to add anything or would like to see anything in the story then please notify me anyway you would like. Also to answer your question Tobee Sakura had left because of the disagreement with Pein. Sakura just needed some space and was acting like a child. Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sakura awoke early in the morning her head thumped as she felt like she said something she shouldn't have but brushed that feeling off. She got up and cleaned up her mess that she created in the room and went to look for Gaara. He was easier to find inside the house then outside in the village. He sat at the table his chin resting on his hands. Sakura walked up to the table and sat down across from him. He paid no mind to her and kept looking down at the table as if something was there but not visible to the eye. She sighed and crossed her arms on the table.

"Why are you like this Gaara?" Sakura calmly asked when he finally made eye contact with her.

"So your family is the Akatsuki." He pushed back into his chair his heartless cold eyes staring deep into her. She gulped and knew that if she wanted to create a better life for herself then it had to start here.

"Yes they are but I was adopted by them. They can to my rescue when I was a baby." She tried to make it sound like they were not as bad as they truly would but Gaara just shook his head.

"It explains things when we were younger. You must have already learned that I am a true monster inside as well." She hid the words inside and only nodded to answer his statement. "Between us will never work out. The Akatsuki is after the Shukaku inside of me. I don't believe that I can even trust you." Sakura rose from the table and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So you point all of my family's mistakes on me. You can't trust me because I have an unfortunate background. I on the other hand just recently found out that there was a murder living inside your body yet you can't trust me." Gaara quickly stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Then there is more of a reason to stay away from me before something does happen." He walked out of the room quickly as he silently muttered a few words. Sakura went to the room she was sharing and started to pack once more.

"I come here to try and make things work yet he finds out something like that. It doesn't matter anymore it is always going to be that way with him." She threw the rest of her clothes into her bag and wrote Tamari and Kankuro a quick note telling them thanks for letting her stay there.

Sakura gave up on the outside world and went crawling back to her family. She didn't want to do that yet she did feel bad what she told Pein. Sakura wanted to make things up with him at first and then return back to her normal life. Sakura reached the base at nightfall and slowly crept through the door. Standing in the living room was Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, and in the corner was Pein. They all looked at her when Sakura entered the room. Konan was the first one to greet her back with a warm hug and shot Pein a glare from the side. Deidara stood around Sasori when he came up to hug her and tell her how worried they were. Kisame patted her head and squeezed her shoulder.

"The outside world tough on you?" He laughed roughly and watched Sakura's eyes tear up.

"Yeah, just a bit too tough." Pein standing in the back scoffed and walked out of the room likely heading to his office. Sakura shrugged off Kisame's hand and ran after Pein. He was entering his office by the time she caught up to him. They both walked into his office in silence. Sakura had closed the door behind her and stood in front of his desk. He sat down and ignored her until Sakura decided she would speak.

"I'm sorry for my childish behavior. I didn't mean anything I said." She bowed her head and waited for his response.

"I didn't think you would actually go out into the world like that. You didn't even tell Sasori that you were leaving. The next morning Itachi went to get you and poof you were gone. Everyone thought that Orochimaru got a hold of you yet it seems like we were wrong." He got up from his desk and walked over to her. "I am sorry I also said things that I should have not said." He pulled Sakura into a hug and held her tight. Her chest felt lighter after hacing the talk she needed with Pein. Sakura walked into her room and noticed a small letter sitting on her desk. It was a vanialla colored envelope. Sakura dropped her bags and ran to open it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You now know my secret the one I was trying to hide so you would never get hurt. In fact Sakura I think if I ever did try loving you that the Shukaku might take over that overwhelming feeling I get inside. I love you Sakura but only to a certain point. If you can accept that then meet me when I become Kazekage. Until then do not step foot inside the Village Hidden in the Sand again. I can tell deep down that there are feelings left but if you don't want to act on them then don't I am not forcing you. The clock will start when I become Kazekage you will have exactly one week to come if you don't then I will forget about everything._

_Gaara_

Sakura set the letter down on her lap as her heart thumped and head began to ripple with pain. She knew what she wanted and would try her best until she could achieve it.

Author's Note- Sorry I didn't post another chapter today. It will just be this one tomorrow I will try my best to post three. It is just that I am a little exhausted and very tired. Anyway please review and stuff anything ya guys want to see. Keep in mind that this story will only go up to 30 chapters.


	29. Chapter 25

Author's Note- Hiya everyone did you guys miss me and the rest of the chapters. I am sorry about disappearing like that without a warning. There was a lot of things that happened between the last chapters up until now but I am back and I want to finish this story for you guys. I am trying my best ot finish the last chapters quickly and I am definitely going to have to take a break for a while. I found my love for erotic novels so I am reading a whole bunch of those while getting a whole bunch of ideas. Anyway I am sorry that went away without warning but I promise I will update regularly now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sakura lays in her bed staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars and moons that lite up her ceiling. The letter that Gaara had wrote her placed itself permanently in her mind as she thought about it over and over again. Sakura sat up slowly in her bed and smiled softly to herself thinking of an older Gaara. He was going to work his hardest to become the greatest Kazekage the Village Hidden in the Sand will ever have. She quickly got up from her bed and ran out her bedroom door down the hallway to Pein's bedroom. Sakura swung the door open violently and pounced on his bed. Pein jolted up quickly and then slumped down when he saw it was only Sakura. She placed herself at the end of his bed cross-legged with a stern look planted on her face.

"Sakura, what time is it." He yawned then straightened up his posture.

"Dad I want to train with the others. I have already am very strong I want something challenging and something that will put me in not so normal situations. Fighting with the others will make me better as a person and carry on the name of the Akatsuki." Sakura said with intensity that made Pein's eyes widen. He then narrowed his eyes and automatically a dark aura appeared around him.

"Now are you completely sure about this? Pein eyed her with a tad bit of curiosity as she sat up straight and nodded her head slowly.

Sakura 18 years old

Sakura finally grew into her huge forehead and the short temper attitude of hers. She was beautiful and decided to keep her hair short and did not look like the average eighteen year old young women. She trained her years away and was never overly exhausted. She finished packing her backpack for her trip to the Sand Village to see Gaara. His birthday was coming up soon as well as the day he was going to become Kazekage. Her mind never once gave a second thought to the beast the laid dormant inside of Gaara instead she focused on his heart that was once the warmest thing in the world. She wanted to change things between them because he was everything she ever knew and never once wanted to give up the most important thing in her life just because of something that she considered trivial. Sakura walked into the living room of the base and said her goodbyes to the remaining members in the base currently. Sakura was no longer forced to walk along the sides of two other members. She took the trip to the Sand Village as an adventure something that she could finally do on her own without holding anyone's hand. Sakura left the base in the afternoon it was going to take her two days to get to the village because she wanted to go sightseeing along the way. She stopped at places she couldn't with the others. Even though she was officially apart of the Akatsuki when she turned eighteen Pein never required her to wear the cloak. She thanked him often because the rest of the members had to wear it whenever they left the base to represent them.

Sakura took sightseeing to the maximum going everywhere that she could not step near before. She lost track of time and started to run behind schedule so she had to stop sightseeing for a while and focus on getting to the village. When she arrives at the village early afternoon on the second day everyone was preparing for something big that was going to happen the following day. Pein had contacts in the village to find her somewhere to stay during her visit in the village. She watched as people made their shops look nice and cleaned up the streets even the children we calm during this time. Every other Hokage was going to attend the ceremony for Gaara. Sakura avoided contact with Tamari and Konkuro she wanted to surprise Gaara because she truly believed that he thought she would not come. Sakura wanted nothing more than to be with Gaara but never quite understood his lack of control on the Shukaku. Whatever was bothering Gaara Sakura wanted to be there for him and hold his hand through everything just like when they were younger. Sakura got settled in the small apartment that was lent to her for her stay in the village. She stayed home and hid inside away from everyone not wanting to see anyone from Gaara's family of mostly Gaara.

Sakura laid down when nightfall came and waited for the time that they could be alone to tell him what she truly thought of their relationship. Little did Sakura know that sometimes there are things that just explode without any hesitation.

Author's Note- Well tomorrow I will get back into my grove of posting multiple chapters a day. Hopefully by the end of the week then the story will be officially done and you guys won't have to wait for the ending. Please review or such I do like hearing from everyone and I will also making a dedication chapter after the last chapter to everyone and such.


	30. Chapter 26

Author's Note- Mello everyone so very sorry that I couldn't update for like a week. I have been busy with class and such but I promise I will get this under control. I went to go see Fifty Shades of Grey two times and ya know I know it's different from the book and all but I liked that movie. Anyway I just wanted to remind you guys that I don't read through these before I post it. I get lazy after I write these my bad but once I finish the whole story then I will go through and fix my mistakes. What is this like chapter 26 or something. Well that means I only have four chapters left that is exciting. Anyway I applaud you guys your have read all my chapters so far I won't get my feelings hurt if you don't read the extra chapters. I actually wanted to stop writing them after chapter 15 but ehhhhh. Anyway I'm sick so I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sakura woke up to the sound of birds for an odd reason. She peaked from under her eyelashes at the alarm clock that read 6:30 a.m. She climbed out of bed and stretched her legs then yawned extremely loud. Sakura walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee that was too sweet for the normal coffee drinker then grabbed a blueberry muffin from the pantry. Sakura finished off her coffee and muffin then swiftly got dressed for her event filled day. She locked up the place and walked out in the village. Some of the people that lived in the area she remembered from when she used to always come to the village. Sakura headed towards the main building in the village, the Kazekage building. Tamari and Kankuro stood outside the building acting like guards. Sakura hurried over to them smiling and waving. Tamari scanned over the village then spotted an energetic pink haired girl and smiled softly.

"Sakura welcome back!" Tamari waved back at her and then gabbed Kankuro. He grunted, unpleased with an elbow to the side then looked out Tamari's outstretched finger point in the direction of an upcoming pinkie.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura pulled them into a deep hug as she reached them.

"I am so glad to see the two of you. You guys look so much older from the last time I seen you guys." Sakura released them from her hold and stepped back to get a better look at them. They were still taller than her and Tamari's hair had grown a little bit longer while Kankuro changed the design on his face.

"So what are you doing back in the village?" Tamari smiled as she talked to Sakura. She sensed that Sakura was not the same little girl that her brother was in love with.

"I have come to see Gaara." Sakura said with intense motion that made Kankuro now smile.

"Well Gaara will be coming out soon. He has a meeting with the elders and he will become Kazekage today actually right now. We have to stand outside to make sure that nobody unnecessary comes for him. He looked anxious for a reason and I knew it was not because of him becoming Kazekage." Sakura smiled at the thought of Gaara becoming anxious for her. It made her realize that she was not the only one wondering what will come of them.

The doors of the Kazekage building creaked opened and Gaara came out wearing the traditional Kazekage robes with the hat on. They stood in silence as he walked closer to them. He looked up at them and made eye contact with Sakura.

"Lord Kazekage." Sakura said bowing in respect. Gaara walked up closer to her and pulled her into a long hug.

"You came." Sakura wrapped her arms around him and smiled to herself.

"Of course I came. I worked hard to get near you Gaara. I figured out what I wanted the most and I hope you did too." She squeezed him tightly as he lifted her on her tippy toes.

"Do you remember what I said when we were children Sakura?" Gaara pulled apart from her to make eye contact. Sakura thought back to when they were children and remembered one important part. Sakura nodded and placed enormous smile on her face. "I want to marry you Sakura. I want to take you away from everyone and keep you all to myself."

"I want to be with you Gaara. I have been trying to tell you this for years and now you finally get the point." For the first time Gaara truly laughed with her. Tamari and Kankuro try to interrupt their peaceful moment.

"Gaara I don't think you understand you position right now. Why don't you wait for a bit before you jump into something you are not truly ready for." Tamari placed her hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"That is right Gaara. We can wait until you are completely settled I will always be here for you." Sakura said as she snuggled into Gaara's chest. He rubbed her hair and sighed.

"We will get married in a month." Tamari slapped her forehead then tossed her hands up in the air as Kankuro bent over gripping his stomach from laughing to hard.

Author's Note- Sorry that this chapter is short and stuff but I don't know what else to write right now. I will give it a break for a moment and I might update later tonight. I cannot wait for spring. I am over getting sick. I also hope that spring break comes fast; school is a pain in the butt. Anyway guys I missed you and I am terribly sorry about all the late updates and such.


	31. Chapter 27

Author's Note- Mello everyone. I said that I was going to finish this story by the end of the week so what today is Thursday so tomorrow will hold the last chapters. I hope you guys are excited for what is up to come. Anyway I am sorry about the late updates. I know I said I wouldn't be the author that never posts within like weeks but I got busy and also really sick but don't worry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the other chapters.

Sakura had went back to Gaara's place instead of the apartment she was staying at right now and decided it would be a good idea just to spend the night with him. She wondered around his house, waiting until he finally got back home. Sakura sat down on the fluffy black couch and pulled her legs in close to her body. Gaara had newspaper and some books set out on the coffee table that she nosily went through. Sakura picked up the book and noticed it was a simple story about a lost princess and her prince comes to rescue her. She giggled to herself as the thought of Gaara sitting down and reading a book like that with a scary look planted on his face. She flipped open the book and scanned over the pages. Konan use to read her books about princesses all the time because Pein would call her his Cherry Blossom Princess. Sakura laid down on the couch and fell into a dream of memories from her childhood. Later in the night Gaara walked into the house and spotted Sakura sleeping silently on the couch drool sliding out from the corner of her mouth. With steady arms he plucked her up from the couch and carried her to his room to lay Sakura on his bed. Gaara tucked Sakura under the blankets and then moved to remove his robe and hat then climbed into the bed next to her. Sakura rolled over to face Gaara, he grabbed her hand and held it between the two of them.

The morning came fast for them. Gaara was the first to get up because his duties as Kazekage had to be done. Sakura laid sleeping still next to him, Gaara bent over to her and kissed her forehead then got ready to leave. As soon as he shut the door Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. She looked around the room for a sign of Gaara but then sighed.

"Guess I better get what I need to get done." Sakura got dressed for the day then went out into the village. With her nerves tingling she knew something was wrong. Sakura walked quickly over to the main building and went inside. She approached the Kazekage doors and knocked loudly. Sakura walked in the room when she heard a faint come in on the other side. "Gaara I think something is wrong." She stepped up to his desk as Tamari and Kankuro hurried over from their places against the wall.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a low voice.

"I don't know truthfully, but I think that something is going to happen. I can feel it in a way." All of a sudden chain reactions of explosions erupt from outside the building. Gaara stood up quickly and hurried to the nearest window and saw that most of his lookout guards were taken out by the explosion. Sakura ran to Gaara's side to see the horrid mess. She chocked back the words.

"It is Deidara." Sakura took off running outside and looked up in the sky to see Deidara floating above her, he sat on his giant clay bird. "Deidara, what the hell are you doing?" She suddenly remembered that all of the villagers were watching this scene and didn't want to let them know that she knew him. Deidara lowered his clay bird closer to them and smiled at her."

"I have come to get you un." She waved him off and Deidara seemed to get the hint. Sakura turned around to see Gaara standing there as Deidara disappeared.

"What is going on Sakura?" Gaara said though clenched teeth.

"I don't know. Deidara said something about coming to get me. I don't know Gaara but I think I need to go back home to find out." Gaara walked over to Sakura and grabbed her arm.

"You cannot leave we are going to get married next month." He said like a pleading dog.

"It will only be for a couple of days. Look I will be back before you know it. I want to see what happened that Deidara needed to come and get me for." She stopped and pulled Gaara's hand away from her arm. "I don't want something like this to happen again." Sakura pointed to the badly injured men. "I need to heal them then I have to be on my way. I fear that Deidara will come back and it might be worse." Sakura got down and healed the badly injured men then went to pack her bags.

Later in the day after she packed her bags, Sakura stopped by Gaara's house. She knocked on the door and walked into the open house. Tamari and Kankuro sat at the table drinking tea and talking about the events that happened. They both put down their tea and turned to Sakura as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is Gaara here yet?" Sakura asked Tamari, but she just shook her head no. "Well tell him I will be back soon and not to worry about anything. I will see you guys in a few days." Sakura hugged both of them goodbye and set out on the trip back home to see what the problem was.

Author's Note- Sorry that this chapter was short but I am running out of time and have to at least post something right? Well I am coming to the end of this story in a way it depresses me because there were many other things I wanted to write about in here but it will be okay. I need some ideas for some other stories as well. So when you guys get a chance review or such I do read them and I try my best but when I am typing I am typing and not reading it over. Anyway see ya next chapter peeps.


End file.
